


"I Can Relate,"

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Series: WIP [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dinosaurs, Fighting Dinosaurs, Fossil Jokes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Owen, Running, Sam Wilson Hates Dinosaurs, The Avengers on a Dinosaur Island, lots of running
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: “Why did I decide to come with again? If I wanted to look at dinosaurs, I’d stare at you two,” Sam complained for the umpteenth time since they arrived at the island. Bucky huffed but didn’t say a word as he continued and as Steve unpacked his things. Bucky actually shared a room with Clint, since Steve and Sam were dating. He managed to convince the other soldier that they deserved time alone and that Clint could handle him if something went wrong. He could, he’d proved that already.“Didn’t know you were afraid of dinosaurs, Sam,” Steve grinned as he finished unpacking. They were meant to be staying there for at most a month. Simon Masrani and Stark were apparently friends. Or that was what was said when they talked about this trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just asking to be written up and I've always loved the idea of Bucky with any character Chris Pratt acts as and this was the odd but awesome pair idea.  
> I hope ya'll enjoy how it works out.

“Why did I decide to come with again? If I wanted to look at dinosaurs, I’d stare at you two,” Sam complained for the umpteenth time since they arrived at the island. Bucky huffed but didn’t say a word as he continued and as Steve unpacked his things. Bucky actually shared a room with Clint, since Steve and Sam were dating. He managed to convince the other soldier that they deserved time alone and that Clint could handle him if something went wrong. He could, he’d proved that already.

“Didn’t know you were afraid of dinosaurs, Sam,” Steve grinned as he finished unpacking. They were meant to be staying there for at most a month. Simon Masrani and Stark were apparently friends. Or that was what was said when they talked about this trip. Masrani wanted to know if there was any way to make a better casing around the huge fish tank that the Leopluradon swam in. They had to fortify regularly and Stark had the material to be able to keep it solid and stable for a few years, without the need for fortification.

They apparently came to the agreement of a free tour of everything for the Avengers and a decent amount of cash to be able to pay for what Stark was doing. He even got Bucky a ticket and he was sure that that was only because he knew Steve wouldn’t go anywhere without him. Stark had actually given him the ticket personally and said that no one knew it was actually the whole team going. The media thought that it was just Stark so that meant that he wouldn’t be hounded by camera crews if he was spotted. They’d think that he was some average guy. Even more of an average guy since his arm was upgraded and had a shield that made his arm look normal, with skin.

“They’re giant lizards with huge teeth and claws. Some of them even fly,” Sam argued, huffing some as he headed over to the bed and dropped back against it, sitting up with his hands on the bed behind him. It was like he was regretting his decision to come on the trip. It irritated him because Sam knew that Steve wanted him to come and enjoy a few weeks together on a getaway.

“You just gotta watch out for the meat eaters,” Steve shrugged as he stuffed the suitcase under the bed so that it was out of the way. Bucky saw the reflexion through the window, seeing that Steve was starting to lose that happy mood and was putting up a front for the other two in the room. He’d knock some sense into Sam as soon as Steve left them along.

“I’ll be hangin’ around those kiddy dinosaur pens if you need me,” the normal human of the three mentioned with a salute. Bucky lightly shook his head and pocketed his hands, staring out at the huge mass of people walking around with their kids, toys and balloons, food and drinks.

“C’mon, Sam. You’ll be fine. It’s just a tour. You don’t have to climb into the cages with them,” Steve actually huffed and turned to walk into the bathroom with all the toiletries. Bucky saw that as his chance and silently strode over until he was standing next to the ex-military man. Sam had seen him, so there wasn’t a chance that he’d scare him.

“Do it for Steve. He really wants to see everything _with_ you,” he whispered with a frown on his face, staring Sam in the eye with an intimidating expression, one that the other man knew was a warning. If he hurt Steve, physically or verbally or even emotionally, nothing could save him from Bucky.

“Fine,” Sam sighed, clearly affected by his serious exterior and he shrugged his shoulders. Bucky turned and headed back to the window just as Steve turned and stepped out. “Okay, I’m game,” Bucky looked over his shoulder to see Steve grin, a genuine smile on his face again and Sam gave one back, albeit a little forced. Bucky had his own, but it was small, barely noticeable.

“Really?” Steve stepped closer and hugged him, seeming all too excited about going on the tour. Bucky was interested too. He used to be a huge future fan, but after actually being in the future in his point of view, it was disappointing. It was cool and all, but it wasn’t what he’d expected. Dinosaurs were cool and a mystery since they used to be extinct creatures and billions of years old. He remembered that he used to play with tiny dino toys and more of the time, future toys, like cars with plane wings. They weren’t really bought. His father just happened to be creative and knew he had a thing for flying cars after Howard Stark mentioned it on the radio.

“Going back to my room,” Bucky then mentioned as he turned from the window and headed towards the door. He glanced over to Steve, seeing him give a salute as he continued to hug Sam. Bucky returned the gesture and left the room, closing the door behind him. He strode down the hall and stopped at the room beside Steve’s, opening it and walking in to find bags open and clothes everywhere. Barton’s bags thankfully. He wouldn’t dare go near Bucky's.

“Barton?” Bucky called as he closed the door behind him and stepped between all the clothes until he was on the other end of the room. Clint was in the bathroom and the bedroom, looking around frantically.

“My aids aren’t in the bag,” he said in a panic as he went to recheck his own bags and started throwing things again. Bucky quirked a brow huffed, heading over to his bed and dragging out his suitcase from under. He set it on the bed and opened a side zip before pulling out a small, purple tube with the aids inside. Clint was busy throwing everything around and didn’t look up until Bucky cleared his throat. He saw Barton’s eyes go wide and he shot up, grabbing it from his hand. Bucky shook his head again.

“You asked me to look after them because you didn’t want to lose them,” did Barton really decide to double-check that he had everything after they arrived at the place? Bucky saw the relief on the archer’s face and saw him stare the tube over before handing it back over so that he could put it back in his bag. He knew that Barton could look after it all himself, but he remembered the Archer saying that he felt more comfortable with Bucky hanging on to them since Romanov was busy with Stark.

“You’re an Angel, you know that?” the man smirked at him as Bucky put the aids back and zipped the bag up before putting it under the bed again. He stood up and stared at him with a disbelieving stare. He was about to make a comment when there were a few knocks at their door. Bucky immediately stood there with an overly guarded exterior, caution filling every muscle and Clint turned around to face the door, walking over with a casual posture. He could see that he was guarded too, but he hid it, unlike Bucky.

There was a moment of silence before Barton opened the door and they saw a redhead standing there, no not Romanov. It was another redhead. Straight hair, beaming, polite smile, a chart in hand and high heels. She looked professional and Bucky assumed that she worked here. Even without the name tag, he could see that.

“I’m Claire Dearing, I’ll be taking you on the tour,” her smile was clearly forced now that he really looked at her. She seemed used to it so he’d assume that she’s worked there for some time to be able to seem like she actually enjoyed socializing with the tourists.

Bucky was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Barton trying to get his attention. He gave him a grin and gestured to outside of the room.

“I’ll go get Steve and Sam,” as soon as it was said, the archer left the room, side stepping the woman politely and he headed for the other room. Bucky strode forward reluctantly and stood at the door, standing a few feet in front of the woman, who gave him her smile. He returned it with a short forced one as Barton knocked continuously at the door, not stopping until it was opened.

“Hey, what’s up, Clint?” he heard Steve’s voice, an exasperated edge to his tone. Bucky would be laughing if no one was around to see it. He glanced out and took a step forward, now standing in the frame so that he could see Steve on the door and glancing out.

“Tour lady’s here,” the archer gestured over to where Bucky and the woman was. Said lady took a step over to the other, a hand out in a polite gesture to shake while Clint side stepped again until he was standing where she’d previously been. Steve had taken the hand and shook, Sam following suit.

“Hi, I’m Claire Dearing. I’m the Senior Assets manager. I’ll be leading you through a little of the tour today. I say _a little_ because you’ve just got here and I’m sure you haven’t entirely settled in yet,” she spoke professionally and politely. Bucky eyed her and glanced to Clint, who was smiling and seemed interested in what she had to say.

“Almost. Thank you, Miss Dearing,” Steve replied in favour of anyone else. He gave her one of his best smiles and stepped further out so that Sam was in full view like the rest of them. Bucky actually wanted to be back in the room, but he knew that that would be considered rude and Steve would be disappointed with him.

“Please, Claire,” she stated, gesturing for them all to just call her by her first name. Steve would’ve done the same and he knew that it was coming, the return of the polite, professional gesture.

“I’m Steve, this is Sam, Bucky and Clint,” Steve held a hand out to each of them as he named them and she eyed the faces as they were called. “I’m afraid other ticket holder decided to spend the day with Mr Stark and Mr Masrani,” the Widow had come along for the ride, but oddly enough, she hadn’t been interested in the dinosaurs. She’d stuck by Stark’s side since they got there and they hadn’t seen much of her since she ran off with Stark and the guy that owned the Island.

“Miss Romanov, I presume. Yes, I met her after I gave my update to Mr Masrani,” so she was with them at least, not running off to grab any data or intel on the Island like an unconvinced spy. “Okay so, if you’re all ready, we can start the tour,” she smiled, gaining everyone’s attention again.

Bucky shifted out of the way when Clint practically launched himself into the bedroom and changed from his pjay shirt to a normal t-shirt. He hadn’t really rushed to get dressed that morning, he assumed. Bucky himself was dressed in black jeans, black doctor Martens and a faded red long sleep, sleeves folded up to the elbow. With the skin appearance of the arm, he could show his arm now and he’d thank Stark for that and his technology for being able to make it seem real. He could switch it on and off whenever he felt like it.

He stayed out of the way and grabbed the room key when Clint left the room and presented himself in a flourish to everyone. Once they were ready, Miss Dearing led them out of the apartments and hotel building. She gave them a list of different dinosaurs and the area they were placed and set. There was even a store there that had dinosaur toys dressed as Avengers, _which wasn’t weird at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:  
> \- If you don't like the Steve/Sam relationship, I can easily swap it over to Stony, I don't mind either, but this is Owen/Bucky's story, so there may not even be much of the other guys in this.  
> \- It probably won't be super long or anything, but it'll be a decent length.
> 
> Other side note:  
> \- If you want this to follow the movie to make it longer, write FUCK YEAH at the very end of your comment.  
> \- I can easily make it follow the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

All in all, the tour was going better than Bucky thought it would. He’d been interested in all the dinosaurs that Miss Dearing took them to see and he’d even had a few questions about them. He’d actually had a fun time and maybe even laughed once. Granted, it was because Sam freaked out when a Pachy dinosaur snapped at him and looked like it laughed afterwards, but it counted.

Steve looked like he had a great time too. He hadn’t stopped smiling since they got in the Land-Rover and then the helicopter. So far, it’d been a great day and he’d enjoyed it enough that he was looking forward to the next tour. There wasn’t any rush since they were meant to be staying for a while, but he was really looking forward to it.

They were heading back to the helicopter when he saw Barton catch up to Miss Dearing, a skip in his step.

“Do you have any Velociraptors?” he seemed like a giddy kid all of a sudden, but it was a good question. He may have wondered if they had any of those yet, and a few other things, but he was keeping his expectations out of the tour because he was sure that was why he was enjoying it. He wasn’t expecting. 

“Clint,” he heard Steve huff like a parent warning their child. He was mother-henning and thankfully, it hadn’t been turned on Bucky as of yet. He was doing well to stay off of his mother-hen radar and so far, it was working well.

“We do actually, but they’re not entirely ready to be a part of the general tour,” the woman replied curtly, seeming to pause to think before giving them a wide and professional smile as they reached the chopper. “Buuuut, since you’re a part of the VIP tour, we can show you the Raptors,” she held up her clipboard and then reached for her phone before gesturing them into the helicopter.

“Awesome!” Barton grinned and shoved his shoulder. “Dude, you hear that? We get to see the Raptors!” he was way too excited to be considered a normal, responsible adult. Bucky huffed bemusedly and climbed up into the chopper, already slipping his seatbelt on and glancing to the front where the two pilots sat, waiting on Miss Dearing.

He glanced out of the helicopter, watching her on her phone, talking to people about something. He wondered if it was a schedule change since it didn’t seem like the Raptors were meant to be on the days' tour.

After another few minutes, Miss Dearing joined them in the chopper and got comfortable across from the guys, setting her belt up before the vehicle started rising. Barton was as giddy as ever while the rest of them were as calm as they could be. He and Steve were on the outside seats, both feeling more comfortable there just in case they needed to cover Sam and Barton. It was Steve’s paranoia that he was afraid the chopper would go down.

“Raptor Pen,” Miss Dearing’s voice pulled Bucky from his internal thoughts as she called to the pilots.

\--------------------

“Fifty bucks says he’s less of a mother-hen than Cap,” apparently, according to Barton, he thought that the guy that had raised the raptors would be a mother hen, calling the reptiles his babies and mothering them like a mother goose would her ducklings. All Bucky could imagine was a guy with huge, badass looking raptors with baby bonnets and baby bottles.

“Pretty sure that we’d be giving each other fifty bucks,” he replied curtly as he unclipped his belt and followed after Barton as he climbed out of the chopper. It hadn’t taken them long to get to the pen. It was pretty far from anywhere though. Not surprising. He was sure that they’d need to far away from everything just to give them space to grow and learn. Plus, they had a handler, so he was sure that there was training involved. Can’t do that when you had millions of people crowding a pen.

“C’mon, guys,” Steve called behind them with an exasperated whine. He and Barton stood there, waiting on the other two and he could see that Sam was more hesitant than before. Bucky assumed it was because of the fact that they would be seeing the Raptors. He freaked out from the Pachy and that wasn’t even a meat eater. He was probably more nervous since these were a lot more dangerous than any of the others they’d seen so far.

“Can I get in on this?” Sam actually commented, glancing around before catching up to them and sticking by them, Steve following with an exasperated huff. It looked like he was an actual babysitter for the three of them.

“Okay, this is the Raptor pen and from what I can see, they’re about to start a training exercise. If we hurry we can make it to the top and observe,” Miss Dearing said before power walking towards the stairs that led up to the upper platform. Barton was immediately behind her, power walking just a few feet behind and Bucky, along with Sam and Steve were a few feet behind them,  _ not _ power walking.

They all climbed the stairs, Barton practically jumping them and they made it up in time to see a guy with some kind of clicker in his hand.

“Hold!” Bucky watched him for a moment, eyeing him over calculatingly. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, shaking him lightly and then turned to Barton who had a huge grin and was pointing down into the pen over the railing. He turned to look in and saw four huge lizards coming to a stop and making odd high pitched purring sounds. The Raptors. “Hey!” they all then glanced up to the guy, Bucky included for a moment. “Okay! Eyes on me,” Bucky glanced back into the pen, highly intrigued by all of this.

“This is so damn cool!” he heard Clint whisper excitedly with a higher pitch to his tone. He was literally like a kid on Christmas morning before his parents woke up, jumping on their bed and calling and yelling at them to wake up.

“Blue,” the guy called and gained Bucky’s attention again. He looked back at the man and then the lizards, noticing that one wasn’t paying attention and he assumed that  _ Blue _ was that one's name. Made sense. She had blue, jagged stripes lining her back. “Blue!” he called again, and this time, she looked up. “Watch it,” one of the others then made a sound, something that was akin to disobedience because the handler then pointed towards her. “Charlie, do- Hey! Don’t gimme that shit!” Another sound, from another Raptor and Bucky, had a very well hidden smile on his face. This was amusing and all he could really see there was a father training his kids.

_ His very scaly, man-eating, lizard kids. _

“Delta! Lock it up!” the guy drew Bucky’s attention from his thoughts and looked back into the pen, seeing that they were all at attention after all that. It was incredible, he’d easily admit that. He assumed that there had to be something between the handler and the lizards. There was no way that they listened to just anyone.

“Good!” the handler started clicking that thing in his hand, his other hand raising. A show that they should continue paying attention? He wasn’t entirely sure what that was. “And… we’re moving,” as soon as he said the last word, the guy started sidestepping over the crossroad catwalk, hand still up and the Raptors did follow, albeit snapping at each other and shifting around until they stopped when the handler called “hold!” He was standing in front of a bucket on the railing, hand still up.

“Hey, that’s good. That’s damn good,” the clicking started again as the guy reached into the bucket. Bucky was honestly entranced. Both the man and Raptors were amazing. He’d never thought that a man would be able to handle them like that, let alone listen like they did. They were trained. “See, Charlie? That’s what you get!” a dead rat was thrown into the pen towards one of the Raptors, who he assumed was Charlie. “Echo, there you go!” another was tossed into the pen, towards another Raptor. “Delta!” and then another. There seemed to be a pause between the three and then Blue, the man holding the rat high. “Blue? This one’s for you,” another pause so that Blue could eat the rat and the man’s hand raised again. “Hold!” he called, the Raptors now at attention. “Eyes up!” at that, all their heads rose, standing at attention with their heads raised. “Go!” and the four dashed under the catwalk where the man was standing.

Barton was so damn giddy, letting out the biggest fanboy display he’d seen yet. He shook Bucky’s arm violently, then turning to Sam and Steve to fanboy some more. Bucky lifted his gaze to where the man was standing on the catwalk, another guy joining him and seeming to congratulate him. He saw the smiles and saw the two glance over to where their group was. Bucky crossed his arms and stepped away from the railing, rejoining Steve, Sam and Clint, who was still babbling excitedly.

“That’s Owen Grady, the Assets main handler,” Dearing explained curtly and Bucky ignored the way she'd said it, again with ‘Assets’ and ‘handler’. It reminded him of Hydra and he just regarded her with a flat stare, a stare she seemed to pick up on and forced a smile.

Bucky glanced back over his shoulder at the man, seeing that a third man had joined them, a bigger guy. Said guy something and from bucky’s skill in lip reading it seemed like he said something about a ‘Field Test’, to which the other two just looked exasperated towards. The handler even rolled his eyes and turned away. And then there was something about ‘responding to commands’ and Bucky immediately felt stiff, his body tensing because that sounded too much like Hydra to him.

He tried to stay still, tried to hide his tenseness when he saw the two heading across the catwalk towards them, the third having left them to do something else.

“-wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don’t want ‘em in the field,” Bucky heard as they strode closer and Bucky internally agreed immediately with the handler. They’d sooner eat their handlers if they got out.

“I just saw a bond, a real bond, between man and beast,” the guy, Hoskins, side stepped the handler, now in front of him on the walkway and stopping him from walking.

“You’re in my way,” the handler stated, clearly not listening to the idiot and Bucky didn’t blame him at all. He’d ignore  _ everything _ coming out of his mouth if he were in his shoes. He clearly knew nothing about these animals.

“C’mon, we’re the same. We’re dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties,” if anything, Bucky would say that that would increase casualties. It’d take years to train Raptors to listen without being in a pen and even that alone would get hundreds killed.

“Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders,” Hydra, this was too much Hydra for Bucky. He clenched his jaw and stared ahead, at nothing while he reluctantly listened.

“We finally make progress and that’s the first thing he says? Make a weapon?” Bucky didn’t like this conversation. He really didn’t and he could see that the other two were exasperated by all of this, but the guy didn’t seem to care and was being too persistent.

“Hydra did it with that Winter Soldier guy, why can’t we?” something suddenly snapped in the back of his mind and his body acted. He’d gone to turn and head towards him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him like an anchor, not just because it was a strong hold. It really wasn’t, he could easily shrug it off. It was more to the fact that it was Steve’s hand and he was there to help him. The meaning behind the gesture stopped him. 

“Focus, Bucky. Don’t listen,” he heard Steve whisper quietly to him. He was still staring at the guy and saw that Hoskins and the handler saw his dark scowl aimed directly towards him and he frowned. Bucky took a breath and turned his head away, making it seem like something else had his attention.

“I can’t. I wanna kill him,” his arms tightened over his chest and he took another breath, trying to focus and trying to calm himself down. It was only just barely working because he was the one mentioned and the guy clearly didn’t know a thing about the Raptors or read about what Hydra did to him. He was entirely insensitive and didn’t think about what he said. He was no better than Hydra.

“Don’t. C’mon, breathe,” Bucky listened, taking breath after breath to try and regulate his heart rate, since it’d sped up. He’d been riled, and all because of an idiot that was so naive and brainless that he thought controlling a living being to that extent was okay.

“What was that stare about, huh?” he felt another hand on his shoulder and he was forced to turn around to face the person. And speak of the idiot, it was Hoskins. He was staring at him with a frown and the handler was beside him, seeming less pleased, but not towards Bucky. He was frowning at the other guy. “What’s your name?” Hoskins drew his attention back.

“Bucky. His name is Bucky,” Steve stepped up beside him, a posture of authority with his arms crossed. 

“Can’t speak for yourself, huh?” the fact that Steve was there didn’t seem to bother him as much, or he was hiding it and that seemed to be the case when he saw him continuously glance towards the Captain.

“Get outta my face,” he growled out, his scowl returning full force and he could see that the guy was surprised for a mere second that he didn’t scare Bucky at all.

“Or what?” the guy purposely stepped further into his space and the soldier had to take a breath, forcing himself to not hurt him. Because he would. He really felt like punching him with the metal arm and actually breaking his jaw and he knew for a fact that he’s enjoy watching this man squirm in pain.

“I’ll break you,” Bucky gritted out through his clenched jaw and he saw the man’s nose and eye twitch, a tell that what he said and the way he said had some effect on him.

“Before this actually turns into a fist fight-,” the handler then stepped in, Steve as well and they forced them apart and out of each other's space.

“You mean before Bucky kills him,” Barton spoke up, patting him on the chest to gesture for him to follow or step away. And Bucky did, ignoring the shit that started spewing from Hoskins’s mouth. He stepped over to the railing where Clint dragged him off and stared down into the pen where the Raptors were just prowling around. 

Was it stupid that Bucky felt like he could relate to them? Being kept like animals and being treated like a weapon by someone? He was still so angry, still riled up after everything that the bloated tub of stupidity had said. It was just that one sentence that hit him so hard.  _ “Hydra did it to the Winter Soldier, why can’t we?” _ It hurt to hear that and it enraged him.

“You good? Or is that a stupid question?” Barton asked, clearly trying to distract him from his anger towards the idiot.

“Bit of a stupid question,” Bucky replied as he glanced around to where everyone was and he noticed that the handler wasn’t there, nor was the asshat and black guy that’d been there. Steve and sam were talking to Dearing, who seemed to be asking questions about Bucky’s behaviour and that just made him feel like he was in school and he beat another kid up. Steve was the guardian that was called in to the head office.

“PIG LOOSE!” Bucky and Barton, along with a few others snapped their heads around at the call out and Bucky saw the guy heading straight for him, reaching out with a hook pole. He saw it coming before anyone else did and grabbed out at the last second when the Raptor grabbed the pig just as the hook caught it. The guy nearly fell in and Bucky caught him, but he’d lost his balance after dragging him back over and he tilted over the railing until his boots were off of the catwalk and he fell in.

“BUCKY!” he heard Steve call out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:  
> \- Pretty sure the few people that commented on the first chapter wanted it to follow the movie, so that's what you're getting.  
> \- I hate Hoskins, so you'll see a lot of character bashing from Bucky's perspective.  
> \- Really hope you like the little Winter Soldier talk there that made Bucky almost lose it.
> 
> Other side note:  
> \- I feel like Owen should start feeling something for Bucky after the Raptor pen scene, where the character fell in. Not like [immediately falling for him], but something like he keeps seeing that moment where he fell in and keeps asking himself if he's okay and then shrugging it off.
> 
> [Let me know what you think]


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky grunted when his back hit the ground harshly after that two-story drop,  yelling suddenly ringing in his ears as well as the dinosaurs cawing. He immediately knew where he was and his body acted on instinct.

He was on his feet in a second, staring straight into the faces of the four Raptors. They were all ahead of him, one standing over a dead pig. They cawed again and two of them headed his way, one in a sprint, the one with the blue stripes. Bucky immediately threw his metal arm and stopped himself from getting chomped on. He saw the Raptors mouth close around the forearm of his left arm, the skin shield flickering when she bit down on the device that was attached to his arm to make it look like a normal one. It continuously flickered and then sparked off completely when she bit harder.

Bucky growled and forced her back, suddenly seeing the second one coming for him and clamp her jaw around the bicep of the metal arm. Anyone could see the arm at this point, but his appearance really wasn’t the first thing on his mind. He had other priorities.

He saw the other two roaming around behind the other two that were on him and heard the sound above him.

“Steve! YOU STAY UP THERE!” the sound then stopped. Bucky tried glancing up at him, but couldn’t without taking his attention away from these creatures and that was a wrong move. He knew for a fact that they’d use that second to their advantage because that would be what the Winter Soldier would do. They were animals, working on instinct that they were raised with and that was similar to how they programmed the Soldier, through instinct that was given to him.

“Bucky!-,” it _had_ been Steve that had nearly climbed into this red zone to save him. Idiot. Bucky growled and forced them back some more, watching his metal arms sleeve tear where the Raptor on his bicep shook her head to try and tear at skin.

“No!” he yelled, staring directly into the eyes of the one on his forearm, Blue. She stared, growling around the metal. He didn’t take his eyes off of her and he swore he saw something flicker in her gaze. He could hear the high pitched screeching of her teeth on metal and it was grating. “Stay up there!” he added when he heard more shifting, but again, he didn’t take his gaze away from her. She seemed to be the ringleader of them since she attacked first and she held his attention. He was still aware of the others though, regardless of their staring contest.

He then took a deep breath and swung his metal arm, the dinosaurs still attached until they couldn’t keep the grip and that gave Bucky his chance. He darted out of range of the four and dropped into a roll that threw him about twenty-five feet away. He turned on them, not wanting to keep his back to them and watched as they stepped into a formation, the three in line ahead of him and one stepping off to the side to get an opening on his side, if he even gave one. He wasn’t open, he had all angles covered.

“Listen to him!” another voice came over, the handler. Bucky barely took a second to see him dart into the cage box on the side of the pen, where he saw the cage door opening and he turned back to the Raptors, hearing them caw deeply and angrily at him. Bucky tilted his head towards the one stepping around and it paused, cawing at him because she was caught there. “Hold your fire! Do not fire!” the handler sprinted in, his hand held up to the guns on the catwalk, aimed at the creatures. Bucky could feel his heart rate and it was higher than it would’ve been if the Raptors were normal humans or other agents. “Put 12 amps in these animals, they’re never gonna trust me again,” Bucky saw the handler jump between himself and the beasts, his posture solid, braced and his arm was held out to the creatures, his hand in a ‘halt’ gesture that the things clearly didn’t like because they’d cawed and hissed.

“Blue. Stand down,” his voice was soft but authoritative. It was then he saw the hand hidden at the man’s hip, gesturing him to move in a specific direction. He frowned and stared at the hand and then saw him carefully and slowly step to the side, where he’d come from. The soldier followed behind him, begrudgingly keeping the handler between them. He took a swift glance to the exit, seeing that the gate was half open, enough space to duck under and the dark-skinned man inside was gesturing towards him wildly to ‘come over’.

“Stand down, stand down,” Bucky glanced ahead again, watching the handler carefully and then his hand stopped the gesture, making the soldier stop as well when the Blue one snarled and snapped her jaw at them. “Hey, hey! What’ did I just say!” the hand gestured to move again, but the handle didn’t. He didn’t move from there and Bucky’s back was practically facing the open gate. He knew what the man was doing, but he was uncertain the man in question knew what he was doing himself.

Bucky said nothing and watched the man calculatingly before taking the few steps back, slow and careful before reaching the gate and he ducked under and in, immediately letting out the breath that he’d been holding. His heart was racing and he started panting. He swiftly turned and stared into the pen through the bars.

He heard his name being called behind him and swiftly looked around to see Steve, Clint and Sam standing on the outside of the pen all staring at him, but his main brain process was still on the handler, so he turned back to look in the pen where he was still standing with the Raptors.

“Delta! I see you. Back up!” the handler lifted his other arm, hand in the same ‘halt’ gesture towards the other Raptor that stepped to his side. It seemed to stop her and another one only watched it all unfold, carefully and slowly roaming around behind the three other Raptors. “Okay, good,” he praised them and Bucky just watched, his heart still racing, but more for the fact that he really wanted to get back in there and get the guy out. He was anxious, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Charlie!” he then turned to the third Raptor, staring at her. “Stay right there,” he ordered and Bucky could see him starting to take steps back, slow and deliberate like Bucky had. “Good,”

“Close the gate,” the handler called out to them and Bucky’s breathing skipped and hitched at that. He immediately tried coming up with ideas on why he’d want that, he’d be stuck in the damn pen with them and there was no other exit other than that one!

“Are you crazy!?” yes! Bucky stared, frowning harder. He was on the verge of reaching into the pen and dragging him out by his damn shirt.

“Just trust me,” he replied calmly and Bucky swallowed thickly. He glanced over to the guy inside the cage with him and he saw the reluctance on his face. He wasn’t going to close it. There was a conflict between what he actually trusted and Bucky bit his tongue.

He darted over from his side of the cage and slammed his flesh fist on the button, hearing the gears wind up and start turning again. Bucky darted back over to the metal bars and watched as he just stood there, lingering until the gate had lowered three-quarters of the way and then he suddenly turned and dropped into a roll, sliding under the gate just before it closed. His heart practically hit his ribs when the Raptors ran into the metal.

There was a few stretched out seconds of silence before the dark-skinned guy reached out to the handler, dragging him up to his feet. “T'aurais dû l' laisser l' bouffer,” Bucky immediately understood the French language and glared at the man, having loosely translated that to _“You should have let them eat him,”_ and he cleared his throat. The guy stared, slowly realizing that he was glaring at him. There was a stutter and he swiftly stepped away just as the handler then swiftly stepped over to him.

His hands immediately reached out, grabbing at Bucky’s shoulders and he looked him over fast, staring at anything that could’ve been a wound or a scratch and he then stopped on his arm, staring at the tears in the shirt where the Raptors teeth had been. His stare lingered and he let go of the metal shoulder, really looking the arm over and then glanced up at him, his expression expectant and he assumed that the man wanted to explanation or a sign that he was fine.

“They didn’t get any skin,” Bucky commented, staring at the handler who continued to stare back, still expectant. “They couldn’t get through the metal if they tried,” he added and shifted out of the grip that was still on his right shoulder. The handler pulled his hand back so there was no contact between them, the guy seeming to notice the way he’d shifted uncomfortably.

“You good?” he then asked and Bucky nodded, trying to relax. His heart rate had thankfully lowered to normalcy and he stared back at the handler, watching him closely.

“You?” the guy scoffed, his arms crossing over his chest and he nodded in return. Bucky eyed him for a second before turning to the cage, eyeing the Blue Raptor who was glaring daggers at him. She clearly didn’t like him at all, probably had it out for him after all that. He sighed and turned back to the handler, seeing the stare he was giving him and he frowned. He looked a tad worried and he wasn’t entirely sure why. “I’m not gonna sue you or give your animals a bad review if that’s why you’re looking at me like that,”

“No!- No, no, no,... I wasn’t thinkin’ that. Just hope you weren’t scared too bad. These animals, they’re different to a lot of the ones in the park, and-,”

“Yeah, I get it,” he cut the guy off, noticing the quirk in his brow at Bucky’s cut in and his words. He stopped and stared again, expectant _again,_ and Bucky huffed. “They’re territorial and I fell into _their_ pen,” he shrugged, glancing down to his metal arm and starting to mess with the messed up sleeve, rolling it up since anyone could see the ar at this point and how far up his arm the metal actually went. There was no hiding it now. Not until he returned to the apartments anyway. Stark gave him a few extra covers in case something happened. They weren’t meant to get wet and that was one of the reasons Stark gave them to him, saying that he’d imagine Bucky forgetting that he had one on when he got into the shower or something. _Noooo-, a dinosaur decides to try and eat his arm and that’s how he breaks one._

“You’re takin’ this way easier than any of the others that actually work here,” the handler, Owen, commented flatly, still staring at him, but it was different. It was like he was trying to figure him out and bucky only watched him in return, no meaning behind it.

“Because they think just because the Raptors are in the cage, they’re not as dangerous or deadly,” he replied simply because it was true. His thought process on the animals was similar to his basic thought of the Winter Soldier, dangerous, deadly, unstoppable if they got out of their cell. And even when they were caged, they were still as dangerous, still as deadly. It didn’t matter if they were in a pen. They were dangerous killers with years of instinct in their programming. That idiot from earlier would be one of the first to die if he got close enough.

“And yet, you didn’t seem scared,” he didn’t _seem_ scared. Bucky had been, but it was completely overlapped by his need to survive, his fight or flight having kicked in fast enough to save him when he hit the ground.

“Like them, my actions are fueled by instinct,” the Soldier explained avoiding as he turned to stare back into the pen, watching the four giant lizards roaming, one with blood on her mouth from where she’d gone back to eating the dead pig. He internally grimaced when he flicked her head around, more blood spread on the other side of her strong jaw.

“Could see that when you were in there. Fast reflexes, keepin’ your eyes on the one in control,” he glanced back, eyeing the man and he saw the short tug of a smile on his face. Was the handler impressed? He knitted his brow and decided to file that away and hide the thought for now because he gained some information from that comment. About the ringleader.

“Blue’s the Alpha then?” Bucky asked simply, hearing and seeing his chest jerk with his bemused huff, his smile growing further on one side of his face. That was a sign that he assumed wrong. Blue wasn’t the ringleader of the pack of Velociraptors.

“No, Blue’s the Beta,” Bucky quirked a brow at the man’s statement, seeing that he was still smirking at him and there was silence for a few seconds as he stared expectantly, waiting on an elaboration and from the second huff, he was getting one. “You’re lookin’ at the Alpha,” the Soldier’s brows raised high at that, his mouth opening a tad and he stared at the man, eyeing him calculatingly, searchingly and felt the spark of interest flicker in his mind at hearing him say that. And seemed proud, his posture was straight and solid and then he suddenly realized why. The man was a leader and not only because of the Raptors and because he was the Alpha. This was years of training. _He was military._

“That’s so cool,” Bucky snapped his head towards the bars on the outside of the pen and saw clint staring in with excitement, having heard all of that and the other two, Sam and Steve having heard it as well. “Sorry!- Killed the mood,” the archer then let go of the bars with a grin. _There was no mood._ He wasn’t really sure what Clint had meant by that. _What mood could there have been between himself and the handler?_

“Bucky!-” the gates were suddenly opened and then Steve sprinted in, speed walking towards him with his arms raised and Bucky immediately took a step back, his instinct kicking in because he didn’t want lingering physical contact. It was hugs and a constant touch that he hated. Something like a pat or a just a simple handshake were fine. It was the ones that lingered he couldn’t stand anymore. It was like a fast flinch and step and he saw Steve pause, a flicker of guilt passing his face and he turned his hands to show that he wouldn’t. Bucky instantly felt guilty for making Steve make that face. “Sorry… I-,”

“Don’t worry about it,” the soldier cut him off and cleared his throat, glancing away and avoiding eye contact for the moment. The actual scene was still stuck in his head and he knew that Steve probably nearly had a heart attack after that, after Bucky told him to stay out of the pen, even when he was in there against the Raptors alone until the handler jumped in.

“Hey,” speaking of the handler. Bucky glanced up and over at him, seeing the lazy smile on his face. He then gestured to the gate behind Bucky and he turned, looking over his shoulder and seeing Blue staring daggers at him again. “Don’t ever turn your back to the cage,” she had it out for him. He was on her hit list. He felt a soft tap against the lower half of his back and glanced at the handler, seeing his arm falling back to his side before they headed towards the gate that led out of the cell. “C’mon,” another tap to his back. Bucky knitted his brows again, having a passing thought that maybe the handler had picked up on what had just happened with Bucky and not letting the hug happen.

“Never letting you near a pen again. We’re buying you a leash,” Barton commented as they all stepped out of the pen. He’d been about to make a comeback when he saw that idiot from before smirking at him and Bucky took that chance. He separated from the group and headed over, hearing the calls behind him and then pulled his arm back, the flesh one and threw one helluva hard punch, feeling his knuckles connect harshly with the guy's jaw. There were a few sharp hisses and groans behind him, one being from the handler who must’ve seen it and he made a really loud crowing sound, a low whistle coming straight after. He must've liked it then.

The guy was then on the ground, holding his face and whining.

“If you think that what Hydra did to the Winter Soldier was okay, then maybe you should meet him,” he growled under his breath and stepped away. He’d meant meet him as _meet him,_ not Bucky, but the Soldier himself.

“Just watching that felt so good,” he heard Barton moan, like the moan he made when he first tasted that candy apple when they first arrived. It sounded like he was in pleasure it was uncomfortable to hear, but Bucky agreed. It felt really damn good. Bucky let out a huff and turned to look at the group, immediately aware that Steve would be disappointed and really, the stare didn't really effect because Hoskins had it coming. It was deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:  
> \- That punch scene felt great to write so I know where Clint is coming from.  
> \- I feel like this is a great start to where they actually meet and where it could go from here.  
> \- I have a few ideas of what could happen in the plot side of things and it's amusing.  
> \- I "did" use google translate to actually find out what was said by Barry, but because it sucks it came out in a different order. I had to really re-read it a few times to understand what he actually said and that was the translation I got. 
> 
> [Sorry if that offends anyone that's French]
> 
> Other side note:  
> \- Next time a punch is deserved, Bucky will be using his left arm, so don't you worry about Bucky hitting him with that one. It'll happen.  
> \- Also, if you want something specific to happen, let me know and I'll tell you if I can do it or if it effects my side of the story for him.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’d like to make myself clear that this is confidential?” Owen huffed and rolled his eyes when he heard the repeated lines of  _ ‘confidential’ _ over and over again. He already knew all this. It wasn’t like another new secret would make him blab his mouth to anyone. He knew that better than most and here he was getting lectured about confidentiality.

“Yeah okay. I won’t tell anyone who was actually here at the Pen,” he shrugged, registering Barry’s own exasperated stare as he listened in on the conversation. He was writing up a report on progress for his own personal file when Dearing called, so she couldn’t expect him to pause to hear her out. She was on speaker, so the two could hear her. 

Besides all that, he doubted that anyone would believe him if he told them that Captain America, Falcon, Hawkeye and  _ THE _ Winter Soldier was actually at the Raptor Pen. Also, it made perfect sense now. The arm, the fact that even his Raptors strong jaws couldn’t even get through it and the fact that he looked murderous when he heard what Hoskins said about him. He definitely wasn’t surprised now that he punched the guy out.

It all made perfect sense and Owen might have maybe had a big internal fangirl moment when she actually told him who they were after the accident. He’d never seen them in person, obviously. But he’d heard enough about them. They were a huge deal and he remembered reading the comics about the Captain. The Winter Soldier was a mystery, but he remembered a few news reports about the guy, his arm and what happened in DC. He really wasn’t expecting him.

“Good, keep it to yourself,” as soon as she finished, she hung up and Owen just stared at his phone and then at Barry who was grinning at him.

“You heard her, keep it to yourself,” he smirked, the both bursting into a laughing fit and giggling like schoolgirls when they started calming down. “Bet you wished you never said what you said in French earlier,” he commented through his chuckling,

“I’m afraid I’m on his hit list now,” Barry chuckled as he headed out of the room and left Owen to finish up his report. It was a bit difficult now that he knew that they had celebrities on the island. Pretty big ones. How was he meant to get this done and go check out the new dinosaur when Dearing came to pick him up in her chopper? He’d have to leave the paperwork for later. He was too hung up on the fact that they had heroes on the island. Did he include or exclude the Winter Soldier? He wasn’t sure… Anti-Villain? Anti-Hero?

\--------------------

Soon after the events in the Raptor pen, they were left alone in the park, Miss Dearing having to go take care of a few things with a new Asset.  _ He really hated that word. _ Steve had suggested that they head back to the apartments so that they can take the rest of the day off because of what happened and get Bucky a change of shirt, but that was all he did. He changed his shirt and put on the skin glove that reached the middle of his forearm and they were back out because Bucky was fine. It was like they thought that he’d be traumatized. All he really felt was a massive rush and now he was just filled with pent-up energy that he needed to get out of his system and that meant he needed to walk around and calm down.

What happened only gave him unwanted adrenaline and now he was highly active and aware. He needed to do something and even Barton agreed with him. So now they were walking around the main are ahead of the main building, looking at stores and kid pens.

They were currently standing around near a baby dinosaur pen, watching kids ride them and laugh and giggle. The creatures were small and made him think that they were purposefully stunted in growth for this very reason so that the kids could sit on them. There were a few that were simply running around, small things like tiny raptors, but they were vegetarian, eating crumbs of bread and flakes that were thrown around and at them.

“-Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?” he heard a kids voice in the crowd closest to the pens and saw a blonde kid, just short of his chest in height, who was taking pictures and seeming excited.

“Nope,” the taller boy with him with darker hair not seeming as enthusiastic. The older brother he assumed. They seemed young, maybe too young to be running around alone. He watched them carefully, though zoned out of their conversation to seem less conspicuous in that he’d been listening. He saw the older one glance over his shoulder at someone in the crowd and then tap at the smaller one, catching his attention. There was a moment of nothing, the older one saying a quick word and the two then dashed off, sprinting away and it’d caught his attention completely.

“You see that too?” he glanced to his side, where Clint was and saw that the three of them turned to him as he questioned them in general.

“How could we not? They were way too obvious,” Sam replied with an exasperated huff like he’d had enough of people running off or that he was exasperated with how the day had gone so far. Bucky was too, but not as much. It’d been… eventful.

“I’d never recruit them,” Clint laughed lightly and pocketed his hands. “What d’you wanna do? It could be nothing,” the archer added, staring at him and waiting for him to reply. Steve and Sam seemed to be the same, watching him expectantly.

“It could be nothing… but I’d like to make sure,” he shrugged, he saw the thought flickering in Steve’s gaze and he nodded, though before he could say anything, Clint perked up excitedly.

“Okay, so, Cap and Sam go back to the apartment and relax in a jacuzzi, I’ll go with Buckster to see if they’re up to no good, savvy?” the archer took control easily and Steve didn’t even seem to bother protesting. He only glanced between them and personally, Bucky could see that Steve wanted to lie down. He knew that there was no point in the four of them going either. That was too suspicious and going alone was just a conspicuous. So the two of them going would be fine.

\----------

Bucky and Barton had left immediately after they saw Steve and Sam head for the apartments, Clint having shoved him in the direction the kids had gone and they followed swiftly, having been led through to the T-rex again. They watched from the other side of the tube, directly across from where the rex ate the goat and the younger one seemed all too entertained by this. The older one had been on the phone for a moment, talking to his mother. He read his lips for a moment and then zoned out, both he and Clint glancing at each other when he’d said  _ aunt Claire gave us passes. _

“Too much of a coincidence?” Bucky glanced to Barton, seeing that he picked up on what the kid said too.

“An Aunt Claire on this island that has the power to give those kinds of passes? Can’t be a coincidence,” he had a point. So it was a high possibility that these two were related to the woman that took them on their tour around the island. Guess it was a good thing that they saw these two when they did.

Next was the Mosasaurus, the huge fish meat eater. They hadn’t actually seen this one yet and Bucky felt a tad guilty that they were seeing this without Steve and Sam. Clint was still as giddy as a six-year-old on Christmas, and even though Bucky was still watching the kids, he couldn’t help but be awed by the creature when it broke the surface to eat the dead shark and when they were lowered so that everyone could see the dinosaur swimming. They were wet, damp, but not soaked thankfully, because they were further back. They had some spray and he could see that the two kids were completely drenched. 

Clint seemed even giddier and actually grabbed his shoulder and shook him while grinning in his face and then clapping like crazy. A child. He was a massive child. He was rethinking his decision on having Barton with him and not Steve and/or Sam.

The Gyrospheres. A big Hamster ball with motor control and Barton had asked many-a-time while they were in the faster Passes queue if he could hand control, but he was reluctant to give up and let him. He was afraid that he wouldn’t focus on why they were following the kids and just drive them around, trying to bump into the dinosaurs like it was a game. He was aware that he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t shake the feeling because Clint hadn’t made him think otherwise. So no, Bucky would have control of the bulletproof ball because he was the adult out of the two of them.

“Ouch. First, I’m not a child-,” Clint replied once Bucky actually voiced his thoughts while keeping an eye on the two that were only a few feet ahead. They’d be on the Gyrosphere behind them if they stayed as close as they currently were.

“You haven’t said anything to convince me otherwise,” he sassed back immediately and noticed that the older brother was too focused on a few girls nearby to even register that they were there. He’d seen the younger one look over his shoulder at them, but both Clint and Bucky seemed as casual as ever and they almost seemed like a couple on vacation with how close they purposely stood. It was a cover and no one seemed to care, which was even better.

“...not the point. Second, I know that we’re on a mission right now, so I’m not going to be playing bumper cars with the Triceratops,” Bucky let out an incredulous huff and stared at him with a pointed, smug smirk, showing that his point was proven by Clint’s own words.

“So you were thinking about it,” he added, crossing his arms and watching as the archer shoved a few of his chocolate rings in his mouth to try and shut himself up. Clearly wasn’t working because he continued.

“.... again, besides the point-,” he said through a mouthful and he laughed lightly, actually finding this amusing and putting on a front for the people around them.

“It’s really not,” he countered, registering when one of the kids they were following turned around with a grin, the younger one, the blonde.

“You wanted to bump into one of the dinosaurs out there?” he laughed and focused on them as they shifted closer to the front of the line. Both Bucky and Barton focused on the kid and Clint spoke up first.

“Well yeah, I wanted to, but Bucky’s a buzzkill and-,” and before he could continue, Bucky himself jumped in and cut him off with a logical answer that actually fit into the situation and what they were talking about.

“-Won’t let you hurt one of them or end up getting us banned from the park?” because doing that would definitely get them banned and it’d be Barton’s fault. 

“... Well, I-... uh,”

“He has a point,” the kid spoke up again and he heard Clint put on a whine and continued eating his chocolate rings, hand a few over to Bucky who ate one at a time instead of five or six in a single go.

“Aww c’mon. Not you too,” the archer huffed lightly, his mouth still full and Bucky actually wondered how much he could eat without feeling sick. He’d eaten a lot of the way around the park, following these two.

“My name’s Grey,” the kid gestured to himself and then the older kid that was with him, catching his attention for a moment. “That’s my brother Zach,” the kid just gave him a wave and returned to staring at the girls who climbed into the ball before the boys.

“Bucky, this is Clint,” the soldier smiled politely and watched as another Gyrosphere rolled up into place and the circular door opened. He saw the older brother shove the younger to get his attention and then gestured to the ball.

“See you later,” the kid climbed in first and as soon as the older brother sat down, he felt Clint tap his shoulder to get Bucky’s attention.

“Hey, can I-,” And immediately, he cut him off with a simple-

“No,” he saw the younger kid laugh as the glass door closed and the older one only smirked, the ball then leaving the line and another rolled up. A few seconds later and they were allowed to climb in, Clint letting Bucky climb in first so that he had his metal arm on the outside of his chair just in case of the glass breaking. Even though it said the Glass was shatterproof, he was sceptical.

Bucky waited a moment until the door closed and they started moving, the ball rolling on its own before control was changed to manual and Clint resigned, letting Bucky have control of the damn Hamster ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:  
> \- I wanted to follow the movie close enough that Bucky had a reason to be out there on the field in a Gyrosphere. The kids were that very reason and it fitted nicely.  
> \- I have the idea that Bucky could've fixed the Jeep and sent the kids with Clint back towards the Park because he knew that the Indominaus rex was coming and he could play distraction and then get back to the Park later on. That's where he runs into Owen again and things can get really started.
> 
> Other side note:  
> \- The kids are actually only there because I needed a reason for Bucky and Clint to be out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Barton was a pain in his ass. Not only did he asked questions he thought were relevant, but really weren’t, he continuously tried to the control handle and drove them directly towards a dinosaur every chance he got. So Bucky now held the handle in a vice-like grip and made sure to glance over at him every few seconds to make sure he wasn’t attempting another reach for the handle. He’d growled at him a few times just to warn him off, which seemed to work.

As of right then, he was staring at the screen, the archer seeming interested in what the man on the video was talking about. Things about Gyroscopic technology and that it was bulletproof, strong enough that even an attack from a Triceratops couldn’t break it. He was incredibly sceptical about that but wasn’t willing to test the theory and he’d rather that Barton not test it either.

They were following ever so slowly behind the two kids, bucky keeping a safe distance so that it didn’t seem weird or suspicious and he was taking in the magnificent creatures that were spread out around them. The sheer size and grace of them. The beautiful sounds they were making and the long-necked dinosaurs that seemed interested enough about their presence that one or two actually stretched out their necks and lowered their heads to get a better look. Steve would love this. Bucky loved this. His chest was warm and he felt the content and happiness spread in his chest the closer they were. A Triceratops was even following them. A baby one? She was smaller than the others, not so much a baby, but she was naively curious.

Clint was grinning, staring out through the glass now like a child in a candy store with twenty dollars worth of sweets being bagged for him. The guy was a man-child when he wasn’t serious. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed his company. He was amusing and made him laugh sometimes small, barely noticeable laughs, but they were still laughing. He put him in a good mood and had kept him from being anxious and edgy on many occasions, like Steve earlier with that idiot, Hoskins.

Bucky was so enveloped by the creatures and his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the beeping of the Sphere for the first few seconds, which had been about the time Barton’s attention was drawn as well. The screen suddenly had a pop-up image of the Jurassic World Logo, _Ride Closed_ written in large red writing in the centre of it.

 _“Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed,”_ and English woman’s accent spoke up and Bucky slowed the machine down for a moment so that his attention wasn’t really on driving and instead was listening. _“Please disembark all rides and return to the resort,”_ There was then a moment of silence before the beep continued and they both lifted their gazes to share a stare, Bucky’s expression unreadable.

“I know I said I wanted to actually get close to these things, but there’s no way you’re getting me out of this Hamster Ball in the middle of Realistic The Land Before Time Land. I’d rather not have Serra turning me into swiss cheese,” at Barton’s reply, he only stared at him, his brows creasing in a frown of confusion.

“I didn’t understand any of that,” he muttered before glancing ahead and noticing that the kids Gyrosphere was still moving further away from the disembarking gate. His frowned deepened. “Looks like they don’t care that the ride’s closed,” he started the Sphere back up again and headed straight after them, still keeping pretty much out of sight. They were really not observant. Bucky could’ve been right up behind them and they wouldn’t have noticed.

\--------------------

“Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Valley?” Claire leant over Lowery’s shoulder, eyeing his screen in a panic. Zara had lost her nephews and she’s seemed so worried, almost on the verge of tears and it only made her feel worse, her nerves on edge and freaking out under her skin. If anything happened to those boys, she was dead. Her sister would kill her and she doubted that she’d be able to forgive herself after this.

“They’re all accounted for, it’s my job-,” Lowery started as a reply, but immediately cut himself off, seeming to squint at his screen and then point at it with his greasy fries covered finger. “What, there, yeah. There’s two in the field,” he pointed at both and she frowned. Two? If Zach and Grey were in one Sphere, who was in the other?

“Send a team of Rangers, bring them in,” she ordered Vivian, pointing her own finger at her and watching as she immediately went to work on the call.

“Security, we need a search and rescue in the Valley,” there were a few seconds and she could hear the voice on the other end. The teams were busy and she felt the heat boil in her chest, her nerves getting worse and she darted over, grabbing the mic from Vivian’s hand.

“No, no, no, no. There are four guests missing! You need to make this your top priority,” there were more excuses on the other end of the headset and she huffed, almost slamming the device on the table. She dropped her head and then threw her gaze up at the screen when she heard the voice. She saw Owen on the big screen, arguing with someone, a guest? She wasn’t sure. She took no time before sprinting towards the elevator.

\--------------------

“Those damn kids,” Bucky grumbled under his breathe as he watched them ease down into what seemed like a highly restricted area with the massive gate busted in. Something must’ve run into it. If that was the case then whatever it was had to be bigger and stronger than anything they’d have seen until now. Probably not as big as the Leopluradon looking thing, but big enough that a huge fortified gate wouldn’t stop it.

“Are we following?” at the question, Bucky slowly turned his head towards him, staring at him flatly as if it was the stupidest question he’d heard come out of his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, I figured we were. Did I mention I’m claustrophobic?” his stare somehow managed to become flatter, his jaw clenching seriously. “That was a joke,”

“Not funny,” he replied emotionlessly and started following, setting the ball in motion and following them through the broken gate.

\----------

There was a really loud roar and Bucky stopped the ball, listening out for it. Barton was just as serious now, his expression solid and now on guard and alert. Whatever that was, it had their attention and Bucky needed to get out of this damn ball. He felt helpless. He reached his metal arm out to the glass, his palm pressed against it and his heart skipped when they started moving again, Clint now in control and they were heading straight for where the roar came from.

His heart was racing again, not as fast as when he was inside the Raptor Pen, but it was close. The roar was loud and whatever bashed down the gate must’ve been big, so he immediately thought T-rex. That was too big for the two of them to take on, regardless of the metal arm and Super Soldier body. And Clint didn’t even have his bow!

They rounded a few trees and a few bushes, catching sight of something and stopped, half hidden. They were staring with wide eyes and Bucky’s jaw dropped at seeing the huge, white thing fighting the... Uh…. big turtle dinosaur with the hammer tail thing.

“What the fuck is that,” Barton spoke up, his voice deep, distracted, bordering on faltering. Bucky was sure that if he said anything, his tone would be the same-.

The Soldier’s eyes burst wide when he saw the kids Gyrosphere head straight for the turtle thing, it’s tail hitting the glass and crushing that area it hit and the ball was sent flying. Bucky punched at the side of their own, sphere, making a wide crack and he continued punching, the archer urging him louder and louder. He just punched and punched and punched as the two dinosaurs fought, the kid's Sphere now upside down.

Eventually, there was a loud crunching sound and he stopped, his metal fist mid-swing, Barton’s hand on his shoulder, a signal to stop and they both stared out of the sphere towards the creatures. Their jaws dropped further, eyes widening and Bucky’s heart was racing too fast. The meat eater looking one had the turtle things head in his mouth and it’d broken its face and neck. The thing wasn’t moving anymore, lying on his spiked back with blood everywhere.

Silence, there was just silence. The Soldier started frowning the second he heard the very faint sound of something vibrating and followed the sound to the other Sphere, the kids.

“Fuck,” he cursed, eyes widening again when he saw the big, white thing turn towards it, the kid reaching for his… phone? The phone was on the ceiling of the upside down sphere and was vibrating continuously. He was getting a call maybe.

The thing stepped over, staring at the kids, who didn’t even seem to notice it! When they did, the dinosaur just casually messed around with angling it and punctured a hole straight through with its claw.

“Plan B!” Clint suddenly yelled and forced Bucky back into his seat when the archer pushed the throttle to high gear and sent them hurtling towards the creature. He held on tight and felt the force ram into the thing, sending it a few feet back and off balance to the point that it fell over and roared. Bucky took the chance and tore off the skin glove, his metal arm on show and he started hitting and punching at the crack again until it caved and there was a big enough hole that they could get out.

Barton wasn’t far behind him as he sprinted over to the other Sphere and dug his metal fingers into the seam of the door, pulling as hard as he could and feeling it crack under pressure until it gave off steam and the door snapped open, the kids yelling and suddenly frantically pointing behind them. Bucky snapped his head around in time to see the thing stand and roar towards them, still catching it balance.

“Shit! Barton! Get them outta there!” he yelled at the archer, who immediately went about do that. Bucky glanced around quickly, seeing a big stone and ran over, picking it up easily with the left hand and held it solidly, ready to throw.

“What’re you doing!?” Clint called to him, the sound behind telling him that he was getting them out, the kids freaking out some whilst he did. Bucky was edging further away and to the side so that he was a decent distance away from them and could easily gain attention. Plus there were more rocks over there.

“Being a distraction! Get the kids outta here!” he yelled back, throwing the huge stone when it started roaring again. It hit square on her face, below her eye and she turned her gaze to him, clearly pissed.

“But-,”

“Barton! GO!” he shouted, glaring at them and the archer didn’t say anything, just giving him a warning stare before he shoved the kids to run. Once they were far enough away he grabbed another big rock. “HEY! UGLY! OVER HERE!” he threw the rock, harder this time and it hit her. She roared again and he darted for it, heading off in another direction to where Clint had gone, but not too far, so that he could get back to him and the kids once the dinosaur lost him. She was easily on his ass and he was sprinting at full speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note:  
> \- The Chapter is a tad shorter than usual, but only because a lot happened in it as well as I'm trying to pace it.  
> \- I thought that Bucky using himself as bait/distraction would be something he'd do and Clint would hate to leave him like that, but no one argues with bucky, not even the Avengers. Plus, the only one that's really armed out of the four was Bucky. [Pun intented]  
> \- Steve's gonna be SOOOOO disappointed.
> 
> Other Side Note:  
> \- I created a server on Discord for my AO3 account where you can get a few spoilers if you asked and some regular updates on the chapters and how they're going. You can talk to me on a regular basis and get to know me as well. [The link will be below the notes]  
> \- The scenes that I don't write the other characters in, Owen Grady included, just imagine that it's following the movie exactly and that Claire recruited him and everything.
> 
>  
> 
> [He's The Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m9YPu3X)


	6. Chapter 6

Clint could still hear the smashing and roaring of that screwed up huge lizard over the sounds of the kids yelling and screaming while they were all running. It was crazy! He could hear Barnes’s yelling too, trying to keep the things attention and even though they were getting further away, it still didn’t make that much of a difference how loud and close the thing actually was. It sounded like it was still following them but at a slower pace.

They all burst from the treeline, Clint making sure to stay at their pace in case they ran off in another direction or needed a hand. They were both panting hard, the smaller kid almost in tears by the sounds of it, but he didn’t stop and he admired that he was still going.

Everything could still be heard from them and soon, Clint could see a ledge coming their way, a river streaming towards it. A waterfall. He reached out when he saw that they were still going pretty fast and grabbed the kids by the shirts abruptly, to slow them.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow!” he pulled them to a stop close to the edge so that they were staring down into it. Even his own heart was hammering in his chest and he let go of the kids, watching them panting hard, the smaller of the two still crying, tears in his eyes and running down his face. He was so damn scared and Clint didn’t blame him at all, even when he reached out and grabbed his waist like a kid crying into his father or something.

Side note, this was a small realization of what Nat meant when she said that he collected kids wherever he went. He’d try not to recruit this one into the Avengers. Doubt Steve would be happy.

“What was that thing!?” the older brother asked loudly and rhetorically, pointing towards the area they came from, where Bucky decided to make himself bait by throwing rocks at the huge-ass predator. Clint didn’t know. It wasn’t any kind of dinosaur he’d ever seen and he used to love reading dino books and playing with little dino toys. He still did and that was the main reason he came along. He still loved the lizards. May have a few nightmares after this though. He could never watch that Ice Age movie ever again.

“Sorta reminded me of Rudy from Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs,” he referenced curtly, trying to lighten the mood a little. He didn’t want the kid to be scared, or even more scared. He needed to get them back to the resort in one piece. Clint definitely felt that little puff of a laugh against his side, where the smaller kids face was.

“You’re making jokes right now!? Your friends out there about to be eaten if he hasn’t been already!” the other kid, on the other hand, was freaking out, which wasn’t really helping matters at all. Clint took the retort with ease and just stared at him, his expression dead serious, but his tone was light.

“You really don’t know who you’re talkin’ to, kid,” if Clint had his bow, he’d be out there helping Bucky distract that huge reptile. But as it turned out, Stark wouldn’t let anyone bring weapons because it’d look weird and suspicious and there was more of a chance that they’d be seen and recognized. No one wanted that, so the only ones with the weapons were Tony and Nat… well…. And Barnes because of that arm. He had a way better chance at handling the lizard. “Or who you’re talkin’ about,” bets were open and Clint put all of his cash on Bucky winning if it was Bucky versus Rudy.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the older one stared at him like he didn’t understand what he meant. Obviously, he did. Bucky and Clint hadn’t introduced themselves professionally. They only knew them as Clint and Bucky, not Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier.

“Bucky’s the kinda guy that’ll die when he’s good and ready,” he pointed out like a statement and snapped his head around when he heard another roar and saw Bucky come flying through the trees, through the air like he was catapulted straight towards them.

“Bucky!” Clint reassured the kid at his waist really fast and then darted towards the Soldier, grabbing him by his arm and helping him up to his feet forcefully, looking to see the big rex come bursting through the trees after them. “Shit!” he slung the Soldier's arm around his shoulders and then started running back towards the ledge, Bucky trying to catch his footing after being thrown and winded.

“Jump!” Clint yelled at the kids and saw them panic before doing as they were told. One last look over his shoulder and his heart stopped at seeing how close the thing was before they tumbled over the edge of the cliff into the water.

As soon as everyone was under, Clint managed to open his eyes enough to see the older kid holding the younger kid under and that was a smart move. Once glance up and he could see the blurred out watery figure of the big dino watching and waiting. Clint glanced over to Bucky, feeling his heavy arm over his shoulders still. The metal one was actually helping them by weighing them both down.

Bucky turned his head towards him, holding his breath and then he looked too, waiting and watching the reptile in return. A few long, lung-aching seconds later and the Soldier gave him the signal. They both swam up, the kids too and broke the surface, gasping for air.

“We made it,” the older kid huffed exhaustedly as they all headed towards the bank, Clint almost dragging Bucky along until they could stand. The Soldier simply walked out, the archer stopping to kneel at the kid's side, who was still panting hard and happily cheering together about getting away from that thing.

“Well, I really hope that thing wasn’t on the tour,” Clint joked lightly and looked up to Bucky with a lopsided grin, seeing him chuckle softly in return. Bet he was glad to get away from that thing after having an up close and personal chat with it-... “Buck, your arm,” he pointed out swiftly, staring at the torn sleeve. Clint could see all the metal under it and could even see the star on his shoulder. The Rex must’ve taken a swing and took a lot of his sleeve with it. His cover was screwed.

“No way,” the saw the little kid scramble to his feet, slipping a little in the wet mud until he was stable and was just staring at Bucky. “You’re-... no way,” he was in awe, not scared. Clint quirked a brow and then glanced over to Bucky, who looked on edge as he flicked his eyes between the kids and Clint. The older kid just looked speechless like he didn’t know how to talk or what to say.

“We should go,” the archer patted the smaller kids shoulder and took a step away before reaching for Bucky and giving him a reassuring half hug. “Maybe we can find you a shirt on the way?” the Soldier scoffed and started walking, Clint staying put until the kids started to frantically follow, still slipping as he ran across the wet mud. The archer wanted to make sure that the kids were between himself and the Soldier. He was big on protection.

\----------

Owen stepped out of the truck cautiously, gun in hand and at the ready as he glanced around carefully, eyeing the destroyed Gyrosphere ahead of him and the one off to the side without a door. The two spheres were here, so the four guests had to be together if they were all alive.

The broken up one was stuttering and sparking from the damage, the narrator’s voice fluctuating and cutting off like static. Owen gradually strode towards it, boots light and easy as he got closer and closer. It only looked damaged, big time. There was a smash in the glass, from maybe a hammer tail and the door was pried off. Glancing towards the other one and he saw that that one seemed to be too. But there was more damage from the inside like someone tried getting out, but that person would need inhuman strength to be able to break through it.

“Oh!-,” Owen almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Claire gasp after so long in silence. He turned and saw her drop, grabbing a phone from the ground. It had cracks and was a bit smashed up, but the screen lit up when she pressed a button. He looked over her shoulder and his mouth fell open.

“Hey, they made it out,” he gestured towards the few sets of prints, three to be exact. There was another that headed off in another direction and they were messier, more like they were running around something. “Footprints. Three sets,” he then pointed at the three sets to show her when she didn’t see them.

“There were four guests,” she abruptly climbed to her feet, the phone still in hand and she turned towards him, seeming frantic and upset. It was no wonder. The fourth could be dead, but the footprints showed that the person was dodging something from the way the steps were. Could still be alive if they managed to get away from whatever they were dodging. There wasn’t any blood around, so that was reassuring.

“The fourth musta done all that,” he pointed towards the plethora of prints scattered around, disturbing the mud and moss and grass. “It’s a mess. Like they were running around this one area,” he picked up a few things, some rocks that were moved. There was a big one that was lying on a short bed of grass a few feet away and it looked more like someone moved it or threw it and that was where it landed.

“Why?” she asked, a crack in her voice. Owen bit the inside of his lip and then huffed, slinging his gun over his shoulder as he held onto the strap. It was looking more and more like this person was dodging this thing while the others made a run for it… so the dodging was actually distracting. Whoever it was played bait so that the others could get out of there. This person was either really damn brave or really damn stupid.

“Maybe they were keepin’ somethin’ occupied?” he suggested his theory and saw her face open in shock. She may have just picked up on the fact that Owen was thinking that the person had been distracting the monster they were after. It was the only solid thing they had to go on and this was the way the dinosaur came. They all crossed paths with it.

“The Indominus,” she stated more than asked. She knew what Owen was thinking. He felt a grim coldness shake up his spine at the thought that maybe the thing caught the person, but again, there was no blood. So either they were eaten whole, which the Indominus wasn’t doing, it was just killing for sport, or the person survived and was hiding out somewhere.

“Possible. They’d have to be an idiot to think they could distract it and not get eaten though,” he huffed and ran a hand through his hair as he headed towards where the tracks led the three sets.

Along the way, he noticed that the fourth set headed a little closer but then disappeared completely and the grim feeling returned. He shook it and tried to ignore it in favour of trying to get the kids back. They were all priority, but if one disappeared, then he couldn’t focus on that. He needed to focus on the ones that could be found.

They followed them, Claire following close on his heels and he saw that they were headed towards the cliff leading off into a large waterfall. He stared down and started looking around, trying to find them from this vantage point. He could see pretty far for miles, but he couldn’t see them. Which told him that they must’ve jumped and headed into the treeline.

“Oh my god, they jumped,” Claire gasped like she only then realized it and Owen was still looking. They were smart too. Maybe the third person shoved them off or convinced them to before the dino got too close.

“Brave kids-,” he commented, his two words immediately being cut off.

“Zack! Gray!” he snapped his gaze towards her and started shushing frantically as he stepped closer. “Hey! I’m not one of your damn animals!” she- her-... She didn’t- Owen was sending her back home. She was going back to base.

“Listen. They’re still alive. But you and I will  _ not _ be if you keep screaming like that,” he explained simply, his tone solid and in warning. He was deadly serious and he prefered not to be seriously dead. She’d get them killed like this and that was really not in their best favour or Owen’s best interest.

“Okay uh-, so… you can pick up their scent, can’t you?” Owen stared at her flatly as she asked that, his brows quirking. “Uh- uh-, track their footprints?” he wasn’t a damn bloodhound. He’d be lucky to find their tracks from here.

“I was with the Navy, not the Navajo,” Owen replied curtly and informatively, staring at her with a deadpanned expression and that seemed to frustrate her a bit. She started looking around like she’d find an answer.

“So, then what should we do?” she snapped her gaze to him. “What d’you suggest we do?” Owen huffed and ran a hand through his hair again, looking towards the cliff edge for a moment. There was no way he was bringing her any further with him. It was dangerous enough that she was there, that far into this red zone. She had to go and he’d keep moving on ahead to find them. He could move faster that way.

“You get back, I’ll find them,” he said as he returned his eyes to her and as he saw the way she was about to snap back, he lifted a hand to stop her. “No… No arguments. You don’t know a thing about being out here. You won’t last two minutes, even less in those ridiculous shoes,” he pointed out flatly and watched her, seeing the hesitation and reluctance on her face. “Get back. I’ll find ‘em,”

A really long moment and she huffed loudly at not getting her way. He watched her stride off towards the truck and followed, only to make sure she got there safe and left. He didn’t want another person to go looking for. Enough shit had already hit the fan.

\----------

Bucky was now at the back of the group, Barton leading the way. They had a short conversation earlier that maybe it’d be best if he hung back because if the Rex was still there and chasing them, it’d come up from behind and Bucky was still the only one out of them that stood any kind of chance. He was armed, no pun intended.

They were still trudging through the forest, Clint chatting about random stuff to keep them all distracted. The kids knew who they were now, the smaller one, Gray, asking so many questions about Hawkeye and his weapons. They’d been talking for ten minutes straight about the arrowheads he collected and made himself. He swore that he heard something about a boomerang arrow and that just sounded stupid. Though if anyone could make it work, it’d be this idiot.

“Hey, Terminator. Come look at this,” Bucky was drawn from his thoughts having heard Clint call him by that stupid nickname. He’d noticed that they’d slowed down and he gained some speed, catching up to where Barton was standing. He was staring at something. He caught up and followed his gaze up to this old looking building. It had a T-Rex skellington above the door and it was all covered in vines and trees and bushes and moss. It was old, overgrown. Like no one had been there in years.

“Hang back,” he muttered before stepping forward and getting to the head of the group. He headed towards the building, Clint and the kids following behind like he’d said and he pressed his metal hand against one of the doors, forcing it open and hearing the old rusty creaking as he pushed it open. He slowly and cautiously stepped in, looking around guardedly with his sharp senses, picking up as much as he could. He could feel the others behind him, Clint being the last into the building.

“No way! This is the old place!” he heard the Archer say excitedly and he paused in his stride to look over his shoulder at him. There didn’t seem to be anyone else or anything else there. It was quiet, but not too quiet that it raised suspicion. He felt no eyes on them either, his hackles would’ve risen otherwise.

“Old place?” he asked with genuine interest. He had no idea what he was talking about and it made him want to ask because of how happy the Archer suddenly seemed. The kids seemed to be in awe too and he had no clue as to why that was.

“Jurassic Park, the park that the resort was based on. Me and Cap talked for hours about it after we agreed to come along,” then they’d talked about it before Steve invited Bucky along. He wasn’t at the Tower at that point. He was brought in after Stark fixed his arm and  _ then _ he was invited. It was a topic he may ask about again though. If this was the origin of Jurassic World then there was a story here. He liked old stories.

He said nothing else as Clint immediately took lead, heading down the far corridor and Bucky followed behind the kids, Gray keeping close to his brother, but he continuously kept glancing over his shoulder at him, one time he lingered and slowed down to match bucky’s pace.

“When he said  _ Cap, _ is it Captain America?” no wonder the kid stared, he was a fanboy of the American hero. Bucky let a soft smile graced his lips as they continued down the hallway, the older brother and Barton still ahead and not bothering to make conversation.

“It is. Steve Rogers is here and the Falcon,” he saw the kids face open up, a beaming grin pulling at his lips and it felt good to be able to make the kid that happy. It felt like he accomplished something and it drew a warm feeling to his chest.

“This is so cool,” he bounced on the spot, almost skipping as they started veering off towards another hall, passing by a few rooms with broken glass. Old Laboratories. Bucky immediately glanced away from that, feeling the coldness creep into the back of his mind. Anything Lab related reminded him of the labs in Hydra and he wasn’t really fond of remembering any of that. “Can I ask you something, Mr Soldier?” the kid caught his attention again, but he looked a little hesitant now.

“It’s Bucky. Sure, shoot,” he kept his gaze on the kid and watched as he played with his fingers, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to ask, but was giving it a second thought a couple of times.

“So you’re okay?” Bucky quirked a brow at that. Was he worried that the big dinosaur hurt him? Had Bucky given off any signals that he was hurt? “You’re not brainwashed anymore?” ah, okay. All the info that was leaked after Washington DC, it was all over the news and he was still painted the bad guy even after it was all revealed that he was an unwilling participant.  _ This kid was smarter than most adults. _

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered simply with a soft smile still on his lips. “Are you?” he then asked. One, to take the focus off of himself, and two, to see if the kid was fine.

“Yeah,” Gray smiled in return, his hand reaching up to his metal one and he waited. Bucky eyed him for a moment of confusion before he realized what he wanted and he then hesitantly reached his metal hand out, the kid grabbing it like he would with a parent. He felt warmth return to his chest and he swallowed dryly at feeling a mild burst of self-pride return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note:  
> \- I apologise for disappearing. I got lost, but now I'm back on track with this beautiful piece of awesomeness.  
> \- I had a few ideas on how this could work and it'll lead up with Bucky and Owen, instead of Bucky, Clint, Zack and Gray.  
> \- My original thought was to have Steve call Bucky, but I thought better of it because then it'd make it harder to write if Bucky told them where they were and then Steve shows up. Because then, Owen and Bucky won't have time alone together anywhere in this story.
> 
> Other Side Note:  
> \- I definitely have a spot in the movie in this version where it can get steamy between the characters ;)  
> \- Again, apologies for taking so long to get back to this, but maybe my reason should save me~ [I started a Frank Castle/Bucky Barnes not that long after I got back from holidays and I got so invested in it that I completely forgot I had another on-going story.]
> 
> Leave you "That's not a good enough excuse!" in the comments xD


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky was back behind the group, keeping his senses sharp and his body at the ready to defend and fight if something jumped out. Clint was ahead with a torch he found, hell knows where he saw it. He was leading, his senses were clearly sharpened too since they were all quiet. He was barely talking, now on guard. It was quiet, the four of them being the only ones there and it was eerie. Even Bucky continuously glanced over his shoulder, feeling edgy from how cut off they were from everything. It felt like he was in a run down Hydra base from the Prehistoric times.

He glanced ahead, seeing that Barton had led them to a dark room, the inside space being filled up with two big trucks. They stepped in and Bucky took a lingering glance behind them before following, eyes turning to watch the younger kid as he paused to stare at this piece of headgear on the shelf. The older one stuck close to Barton, following while staring at the dead vehicle.

The Soldier saw the two heading around the car, letting more space drift between them and Bucky stepped over to the kid, resting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he gestured over to the other two silently, seeing him put the headgear down and obey the unsaid request. He skipped between the trucks and slowed when he got closer to the others, eyes staring at the vehicle now, the same one that Clint was staring at in thought.

“1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara. Sand Beige,” Gray muttered out loud, his tone and expression showing that he was awed by what he was looking at it. It was just a jeep to Bucky, but that was only because he never took an interest in classic cars or new models that had others in awe. He’d been a fan of the future in general before the War and he’d lost it swiftly after Hydra had him. He didn’t have an interest anymore, nothing that had him going out of his way to collect merchandise anyway. 

“Hey, Buck. Wanna help me out here? I think we can get it goin’ again,” Bucky glanced at Clint, watching him hand the torch over to the older kid, Zach before he reached out and tore the overgrown vines from it and then popped the hood. 

“You can?” Gray asked, a little excitement in his tone at the thought that they’d be able to get it running again. It was more than possible. Both he and Barton had engineering skills. They were highly trained enough to be able to fix pretty much anything, old, broken down and underused vehicles included.

“I was raised in the kinda place where we had to learn to fix everything and Bucky’s from Brooklyn, in the old days. If  _ we _ can’t get this goin’, no one can,” Clint spoke without really keeping his mouth in check and Bucky huffed as he strode over, stepping around the two kids to be able to look inside the bonnet and see the mess that time made. The vines were even inside, entangled and Clint reached in, starting to pull at them, snapping and breaking them.

“You say that like Brooklyn was a horrible place to grow up,” Bucky joked dryly and started helping, reaching in to start snapping the long threads of shrubbery. 

“Well, was it?” Barton countered, aware that the kids were just watching them and Bucky let out a bemused huff as he continued breaking vines, catching a few of the Archer's vines as well since they were all knotted up together.

“Not the point,” he replied with a deadpanned tone, pulling back when enough of them were taken away and pulled out. It was old and dead. He could easily see that and from the look that Clint shared, they’d have a hard time getting this going without some seriously needed thing. A battery being one of them-, but he  _ did _ remember seeing that cart thing outside the building. It was alive-ish. It still had the electricity because it was still running, sparks zapping from it. “Get something you can use as a weapon,” he mentioned to Barton, patting the metal with his hand before he turned and headed over to the garage door, crouching low so that he could get his hands under it.

“Wait-, are you leaving?” Gray immediately spoke up, very much concerned and Bucky just stayed crouched there, now looking over his shoulder at the kid. He was scared, and Bucky knew that, but they’d get nowhere if he didn’t get that battery. It’d take too long if they tried to do this without the thing.

“Remember that cart outside the building? The one that was sparking?” he saw the hesitation and then the fast nodding as affirmation. “That means it still has a working battery. I’m gonna go get it,” he explained simply, so there’d be no miscommunication and started lifting, feeling the resistance in the old metal and cogs that time rusted up.

“What if that thing’s still out there?” Zach then asked. Bucky only lifted the garage door a little bit, about mid-thigh height if that. He didn’t want to make it obvious that they were there if that thing was out there nearby. He planned to close it back down as soon as he returned in case it really was there.

“I got away from it once, I can get away from it again,” he shrugged, giving a small, forced smile before ducking under the door and then rolling out into the dirt and leafy floor. 

He scanned around fast before standing, starting to follow the wall around the area. It was quiet, a few sounds from the bugs and birds in the forest being the only thing he could hear. Bucky couldn’t see anything that could be considered  _ wild-life _ except for the forestry. Other than that, it was quiet.

The Soldier continued to follow the wall, being swift and fast about this mission. He didn’t want to be caught out in the open. There was nowhere to hide and he couldn’t run for a door or window because that’d make too much noise. So he had to be fast.

Bucky finally saw the cart and headed over quickly, light on his feet as he jogged. He dropped to the side of the vehicle, giving his surroundings a thorough stare-over before he started tinkering, dislodging the battery from between the rim and wheel. He could get up under there pretty easily and he could feel the sparks against his flesh hand where it was inside, working alongside his other arm.

He eventually felt it unclip from where it was held in and carefully started drawing it out, both hands held onto it as he pulled it out into the open. It was a decent size and he knew from the make of the cart that it should fit the Jeep. All batteries were basic fits, he knew that much-.

A branch snapping caught his attention and he stayed perfectly still, eyes and ears open and sharp while his body stayed motionless. He couldn’t hear or see anything after the branch and it definitely felt like he was being watched. He stared hard into the forest, gradually letting himself stand. He started to slowly back up, walking backwards in the direction he came from and he stared in the direction of where the branch snapped. His heart was beating fast, his blood pumping faster.

He headed back to the garage, keeping all senses as sharp as he possibly could and moved swiftly again. He stuck to the walls again, continuously looking around and taking in as much detail as he could in case the thing was hiding close by. He knew it had to be there. He could feel eyes on him, following him and they didn’t feel neutral to him.

Bucky reached the garage and ducked again, rolling under with the battery in hand. He quickly shut the garage door and saw the smiles on the kid's faces as he noticed them, the younger one beaming and seeming to be in high relief that he was back.

“Gotta work fast, C'mon,” Bucky said to Clint as he strode over, giving the kids a reassuring nod. He handed the battery over and saw the questioning eyes on him from Barton. He looked to be thinking before a second before coming to some kind of conclusion.

“You see it?” he asked quietly, staring at him with a serious expression and Bucky helped him set in the battery in place of the old one that the Archer had taken out while Bucky had been getting the other one.

“No,” he shared a sharp look with the man, seeing the understanding on his face. Clint got what Bucky was putting down, that it was out there and the Soldier couldn’t see it. He assumed that maybe it was an expert on camouflage, much like Clint and Bucky. 

“Okay,” was his simple reply. He knew that Barton didn’t want to scare the kids and neither did Bucky, but this meant that they may run into the thing as they tried to leave and he knew for a fact that he’d play bait again. If it was to let the others get out safe, he’d do it again. It wasn’t like he got seriously hurt the first time, heavily winded, yes, but not severely hurt.

\----------

“Aright, turn it over,” Bucky requested before pulling his hands from inside the hood to wipe them on his pants, cleaning up as much oil as he could from his hands. Luckily, his jeans were black so nothing could be seen, not that it mattered. He looked like a mess already, what with his sleeve having been torn up.

There were a few seconds of silence with Clint hyping himself up before he started the engine, the rest having their fingers crossed and there was a loud cheer when it revved and rumbled. It was alive.

“Hell yeah, it works!” Clint thumped his fist down on the wheel and cheered to himself, the two kids following suit and they all started climbing in, Bucky helping Gray up into the passenger seat-.

The Soldier and the group snapped their heads towards the garage door when they heard a really loud roar echo close by. Bucky stared hard and was the only one not in the car. He held a finger to his mouth, gesturing to the kids, who nodded and he slowly strode over to the big door that was a tad open, still at mid-thigh height and he dropped into a crouch, peaking out. He saw nothing and he figured that this might be their only chance to go. 

“You know, if you play bait again, Steve’s gonna kill me,” he heard Clint perk up from the other side of the room in the Jeep. Bucky shook his head and angled himself so that he could push the garage door up with his shoulder. It was quiet after that roar so he assumed that they were safe for the moment.

“Just tell him that you couldn’t stop me,” he forced out as he pushed it up high, enough that the Jeep could get out without losing the roof. He hesitantly let go to see if it would fall, but it was stuck up there, maybe jammed now and he stepped out from under it back inside, heading back into eye Barton.

“That won’t stop him from killing me,” the Archer replied flatly and Bucky huffed, resting a hand on the seat the younger kid was sitting in.

“Will you just get outta here?” he gestured to the open garage door. If they carried on like this, something could show up and eat them and he was going to blame Barton entirely if that happened. If he died and the Archer survived, he’d haunt his ass for the rest of time.

“Don’t die, please?” he glanced down, seeing Gray reach out and hold onto his shirt for assurance. He could see the hint of a tear in his eye and Bucky grabbed his hand in his shirt with his flesh one.

I’m not dying on an island filled with dinosaurs,” he reassured with a smile. He wasn’t dying. No way. There was too much that needed to be done and he knew that Steve wouldn’t forgive him if that happened. “G’on, get outta here,” he carefully stepped back to give the Jeep room and Clint gave a wave before stepping on the gas, the deep rumble getting deeper and faster and they were off, the suspension bouncing heavily over the terrain until it was out of sight.

He waited a moment and then finally heard nothing from the Jeep, it was far away. But that deep, heavy thumping sound wasn’t. That was really damn close. The huge footsteps of that thing.

Bucky carefully and quietly sidestepped back over until he was near the door, ducking when he heard it outside the building. It was to the right outside the garage. He backed up and up until he was hiding behind the doorframe. The footsteps started again, going in the direction it came from.

\--------------------

Owen snapped his head up at the sound of the engine flying by to his right. He stared out into the forest and started jogging, moving swift and easy over the rough floor. A few minutes of that and he slowed, seeing the huge old looking building, covered in shrubbery and the overgrown forest. The old Park.

He started jogging again, seeing the open garage and stopped in the doorway, looking in. Tire-tracks leading out, really fresh. They’d started one of these up. So whoever was with them knew how to fix up really old cars or at least was a skilled engineer.

The Handler stepped further in, staring at all the old stuff and at the lack of mess that was left. There were no signs that they followed any kind of manual, and they definitely knew what they were doing. There were no tracks apart from the trucks.

“How the hell did they even get one of these started…” he muttered, setting his rifle down against the dead Jeep, leaning it there for a moment. He was impressed. It couldn’t have been the kids that started it up. Must’ve been the ones that were with them. There was a really long moment of Owen just standing there, thinking about what he could do next. Following the tracks would be great, but he was on foot and they were driving now. He’d slow.

“Owen Grady, right?” Owen practically jumped out of his skin and immediately reached for his gun, twirling and aiming it directly at whoever talked. His hairs were on end and his mind was sharp, body tensed and then he saw who he was aiming his gun at. He blinked and let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Shit,” he huffed, gradually lowering his weapon and feeling the tension draw from him. One of the VIP guests, one of the big shots. This was the Winter Soldier, the guy that punched Hoskins right in the face and just watching it felt so damn good. “Don’t sneak up on a guy with a rifle,” he warned with a breathy tone. His heart was hammering fast. “Coulda shot you,”

“But you didn’t,” the man was standing in the doorway to the hall, seeming relaxed even after having the gun aimed at him. He really wasn’t afraid of being shot and that was mildly unnerving and made it seem more real that this guy could take a lot more than just a bullet.

“Not like it could kill  _ you _ though, right?” Owen purposely put it out there that he knew who he was and saw the frown crease at his brow like he just picked that up. He didn’t want any miscommunication and he didn’t want the guy to hide it in case they got into some trouble. He didn’t want the guy to worry about showing who he was if he really needed to get his weapon out.

“You know who I am,” the Soldier frowned at him and started stepping into the room cautiously, still watching him with calculating eyes as Owen put down his rifle against the Jeep again, he wasn’t a threat and didn’t want to seem like one to this guy. He wasn’t suicidal and he was sure that if he was here with the one and only, Captain America, then he didn’t want to hurt anyone if he was on that guy's team.

“Claire Dearing. She called after your visit to the Raptor pen, told me who you guys were and that we had to keep our mouths shut about what happened and who you were,” he shrugged loosely, feeling much calmer and he could see that the Soldier was too. He also saw the arm through… tears in the sleeve...  “What happened there?” he frowned in question, gesturing his arm with a nod.

“Got close to one of the dinosaurs,” was all he said and he started piecing something together. He had his sleeve torn apart and yet he seemed fine, the three others weren’t with him. He was alone here and it was assumed that maybe this guy was hanging back to make sure the Indominus didn’t follow. He was the bait. He was the bait here and he was the bait back at the spheres.

“You were the one distracting it,” he muttered out loud, his thoughts being voiced and he saw the stare he got in return, questioning and seeming to want an elaboration. “The Gyrospheres. Tracks, four sets. One was being the diversion,” he explained fast and easy and he saw the understanding nod.

“That’s what I’m doing here too,” Owen guessed that much. The guy was decked out enough with abilities that he could distract this thing and not get killed.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky had seen the Handler open his mouth like he was about to say something, but it fell short when a loud crunch was heard just outside. They snapped their eyes around and immediately ducked around the front of the other Jeep, Bucky close enough to peak, though he didn’t, with Owen crouched behind him. He could feel a hand on his waist, still and firm, a sign of _‘hole still’._ It was a military sign, a sign that they never had in the war he’d been through.

He felt the fingers tap to get his attention and he turned his shoulders to look at the other man, watching him mouth _‘my gun’_ silently. Bucky returned to his position and started peaking out. He’d left the rifle against the side of the Jeep in plain sight and it was just out of reach of where they currently were.

The Soldier breathed lightly and inched forward, arm reaching out- his eyes shot wide open when he saw a huge dinosaur foot stomp down in front of the garage and he immediately snapped his arm back and was leaning back against the Jeep. He swallowed and then focused on the hand before turning to glance at Owen, shaking his head. He saw the acknowledgement on his face and then saw his eyes widen after he looked over Bucky. He frowned and was about to look, but Owen caught his jaw and stopped him, watching him shake his head to not do it. It only made Bucky’s heart beat faster, feeling anxious and really worried.

\--------------------

Owen really didn’t want the Soldier making any sudden movements and he was sure that he’d make some kind of noise, verbally or shifting if he saw the huge Indominus’ mouth behind him. This was seriously something out of a horror movie and he could feel the sweat patches from the fear built up from seeing that thing this close again. Only this time, he had the Soldier with him and he really didn’t want the guy to be eaten.

The gritty, husky and loud breathing filled the garage and he felt the Soldiers jaw clench, watching his throat twitch as he swallowed thickly. He thought that maybe he figured out what was there from just the sound and rumbling of its growling. Owen felt the Jeep move, the dinosaur pressing its face up against it and he saw the jerk in the Soldier's shoulders and the way his chest was rising and falling in quick pants. He was anxious, maybe even scared? He didn’t know about that, but maybe the thing was actually starting to freak him out a bit.

Owen shifted just as the Jeep made a loud creaking sound and pressed his forehead to the Soldier’s, feeling him press back like he thought this was some kind of comfort, which it was and he saw him ease really slowly, trying to compose himself. He was still holding onto his jaw, which probably helped too, and he could still feel the clenched jaw, unclenching and clenching every so often.

They both jerked and the Soldier pressed closer when the Jeep was dropped and made another loud crunching sound as the dinosaurs face slowly withdrew from the garage. There were a few long seconds of silence and he watched the Soldier. His eyes were closed, he had a tight frown on his face and he was still breathing fast, even though no panting sounds left his mouth. He was still a little anxious.

Owen tapped his face lightly and saw him open his eyes a little, giving him a nod and getting a shaky one in return. Guess he didn’t like dinosaurs anymore if that was one of the reasons he came to this island with the other heroes. Pretty sure that his Raptors may have put him off a little too.

He waited a second before shifting around, climbing over the Soldiers thigh until he could peak around the corner. He started inching out fast and reached for his rifle, moving just as silently returning back to position as he did sneaking out to get the gun. He sat back against the Jeep, holding the gun and let out an audible breath, Bucky letting a few out too and they lightly panted, Owen patting the Soldier’s thigh like he was saying _‘good job’._

“I guess Sam’s irrational fear of dinosaurs wasn’t so irrational,” he heard him whisper quietly, some bemusement there and it drew a quiet chuckle from Owen. That was Falcon. He got the names and faces link already from what Dearing told him over the phone. That was the black guy with the wings. Falcon.

\--------------------

Bucky almost threw himself to his feet when he heard and then saw the roof collapse down right beside them, the predators head roaring at them and he dragged Owen up, shoving him to run. He was leading, directing them down the hallways that he strode through when he was grouped with Barton and the kids. He could hear the pissed off roaring in the background and it just made him run faster, Owen still keeping pace with him.

He saw the slightly open door that led into the main lobby and kicked through it, breaking it off of its hinges and he immediately darted for the main doors, vaulting over a big, fallen dinosaur skull. He could still feel Owen there, so he didn’t need to worry as he burst through the main doors, the guy still behind him.

He felt a hand suddenly grab his shoulder and he turned, both him and Owen slowing down to stop for a moment as a Helicopter flew overhead, both staring up at it. There was another loud roar and they saw the wall crumble as the thing burst through it and headed off in another direction. Owen’s hand was still on him and then he darted odd after it, Bucky staring at him incredulously, staring hard.

“He’s an idiot,” he muttered flatly to himself before he let out a huff and darted off after him. He ran fast and caught up to Owen, sharing a deadpanned expression with him as they continued after the chopper and dinosaur.

They’d ran about a mile when the chopper started firing on the thing, Bucky seeing the short and fast flashes of the bullets and the dirt and trees explode around where the bullets hit. The dinosaur was roaring angrily and he saw Owen slowing down, Bucky doing the same until the reached a high ledge overlooking a huge glass dome.

“The Aviary,” he heard the Handler mutter just as the thing headbutted through the glass. Not long after, the big dino-birds started flying out, all heading for the chopper. Both he and Owen gasped, the Handler cursing and he saw one of the guys fall out, a bird drive-bying him. One rammed its beak through the front window and smoke started pouring from it as the chopper was repeatedly attacked, starting to spin and lower fast, plummeting through the glass and soon after, he saw the explosion, another roar following straight after.

“Barnes!” at his name, he snapped his gaze around, seeing Stark fly by in his suit, almost skidding in the air and hovered above them, on the edge of the ledge. “The hell are you doing out here?” Bucky stared at him. He didn’t _not_ expect him. He was the only one apart from Bucky that had any real defence. He had his suit.

“Barton and me were followin’ Dearing’s nephews when shit hit the fan,” he shrugged heavily and he didn’t regret it. The kids would’ve had to have done everything alone and he doubted that they’d have been able to get back to the Resort, let alone fix the Jeep.

“Where’s the Pigeon now?” Clint should’ve gotten them to the main gathering of the Island at this point, if not then they should’ve been close. He hoped they were there already. Clint was unarmed and he couldn’t take on these flying fossils without a weapon.

“They should be getting to the Resort right about now,” he answered swiftly, watching Stark hover in silence for a minute like he was in thought. He gave a thumbs up with his metal suit.

“I called in reinforcement. A quinjet guided by Jarvis. Everyone’s gear is on it. Yours included,” his new gear? The things that both Stark and T’Challa worked on? He hadn’t seen it yet, but Steve had been excited for him to see it. “Get back to the Resort, now,” Stark had turned when Owen stepped forward towards the edge.

“Wait! Who was flying the chopper?” he asked flusteredly, seeming really worried and he didn’t blame him. That was a horrible thing to see happen.

“.....Masrani,” and that seemed to hit a nerve. Stark’s tone was grim, grave. Masrani owned the island. He’d been the guy that Tony was here for, was helping. “Go, get moving. Cap’s been informed,” he rushed out and then blasted off, shooting at the birds that made to attack him, but a lot of them flew passed him. There were too many. The big one was gone. He couldn’t see the white thing anywhere.

“Shit,” he heard from beside him and Bucky glanced towards him, seeing the grim expression, the build-up of emotion. He knew Masrani, Owen must’ve at least been close to him. “Shit!” this time, it was fear and Bucky stared and then glanced out over the ledge to see the flying dinosaurs heading their way and his eyes shot wide open.

He felt a hand grab him and he was pulled around, Owen dragging him towards the forestry, Bucky running along with him and they moved fast, Bucky hearing the caws of the things getting closer and closer and just as they reached the tree line, Owen dragged him to the ground, both landing face down as one of the birds flew over them.

\--------------------

Clint was grinning, laughing hard with the kids when he ran through a big set of gates, breaking them open and hearing the two cheer. They hadn’t run across any big baddies yet, or anything that could stop the Jeep. It’d been a good, safe drive, nothing bad and they were passed the mark of where the bigger, badder things were. They weren’t in the Red-Zone anymore. He’d that they were in a Yellow-Zone at this point, Orange maybe, but he hadn’t seen anything bad or dinosaur-y yet, not after that big, ugly white thing. And he was sure he had Buck to thank for not seeing it now too.

“See? We’re safe now,” he heard Zach say from the backseat to comfort Gray, a smile on both their faces and Clint was glad they felt safe now. It was-... Clint stared into the rearview mirror, glancing between the road and the mirror for a moment and then turned to look over his shoulder.

“Spoke too soon, kid!” he shifted gear into the faster one and stomped his boot down on the accelerator, feeling the wheels skid some before picking up speed quick, dirt and leaves flying up behind them as they drove fast through the path in the trees.

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” Gray yelled, holding tight to the dash and Clint stuck it into a higher gear, the last gear and the Jeep burst through the thickets, going as fast as it could with Clint being the perfect dirt driver, skidding and drifting on the path so that he didn’t have to lose speed driving around the corners.

He saw the huge gate up the road as they left the treeline and the kids started yelling and screaming for help, to open the door and let them in. The gates opened slowly, the guys above the gate on the walkway standing there with guns at the ready when they saw the mass of prehistoric birds following them.

\--------------------

Bucky and Owen burst through the treeline, guards and people running around with weapons and trucks and were on their phones and mics, giving orders. They were at the resort again and it looked like they were all readying up for war, military suits everywhere. Bucky was staring, eyeing everyone and everything around them.

“Hey, get on,” the Soldier snapped his gaze around, seeing Owen already set up on a quad bike and waiting. Bucky immediately jogged over and threw his leg over the back, situated safely with his legs and arms held tight to the driver before they drove off.

He could already hear the alarms going off, an automated voice talking about a containment anomaly and that people should take shelter. He felt the quad pick up speed and Bucky laced his arm around Owen's chest for stability, the metal one holding the seat behind him as they drove through the main gates and headed into the walled area, where armed staff were running around and freaking out.

They headed further in and then Owen patted his outer thigh, the two climbing off and running in the direction everyone else was running. Bucky felt too vulnerable heading out without a weapon, so when he saw an unguarded one, he grabbed it and checked the ammo and mag while running, Owen still running at his side and he saw him eye him and the gun, but said nothing, didn’t even seem to be worried that the Winter Soldier had a gun. He appreciated that that didn’t seem to concern him. That meant that there was some trust there.

As soon as they were out in the open in the resort, they started shooting, slowing down to stop in the centre of the huge crowd to take aim, Bucky had been shooting on the move, taking them down while running, so when they stopped, more birds started falling faster.

He heard the yelling and glanced straight ahead to see Steve, Sam, Clint, the kids, Dearing and a dark-haired woman running towards them, a few bigs bags being held between the Avengers, their gear. His name and Owen’s were called and Bucky just continued to shoot, taking the things down, but he heard Owen yell, the shout being cut off.

Bucky snapped his gaze to the Handler and he saw him thrown down in front of him, turning over and starting to fight with the bird that caught him, jaws snapping at him while Owen tried to fight him off and Bucky immediately turned and kicked the thing full power, the things landing a few feet away and Bucky started shooting at it, a few bullets hitting it.

The Soldier stared at him and then the thing for a moment before he reached his metal hand out without thinking, the Handler immediately grabbing it without worry and he pulled Owen to his feet, both silent for a moment.

He really didn’t catch the moment Owen laced an arm around his back until he was already being drawn in, their lips pressing together along with their chests. His eyes were shut automatically and he’d taken a sharp breath in, but that slowly left him as he relaxed into the hold, letting Owen press closer and hold him. His heart was fast, his chest was warm and it was like he couldn’t focus on anything other than the warmth against his mouth and around his waist.

A few long, stretched out seconds later and he felt Owen release his lips, to Bucky’s dismay. He opened his eyes and stared up at the slightly taller man, swallowing against his dry throat and the Handler was staring down at him, a warm look on his face and he assumed that he was watching him with the same face.

He swallowed again and glanced down at his lips for a split second, feeling them return to his lip not a second later for a quicker harder kiss, more confidence behind it and Bucky replied in kind, now ready for it.

“Bucky!” and the kiss was postponed, the two separating their mouths to see Steve running towards him. Bucky broke away from Owen, ready for when Steve almost tackled him with a hug, arms immediately around him and the Soldier was still hesitant, but he held him back. Steve was more than a little protective so when everything went to shit, he knew that Steve would’ve freaked out. He felt him pull back, eyeing him over frantically with hands on his shoulders. “You’re okay? Are you hurt?” he rushed out and Bucky clammed up for a moment, taking a side glance to Owen and then Sam, who looked about ready to set the Island on fire.

“No, I’m fine,” was all he replied with and was dragged into another tight, lung-crushing hug. He stared at Sam, silently begging for help and he just shook his head exasperatedly before stepping forward and patting the Captain on the shoulder.

“How’s ‘bout we get outta here and _then_ you can bear hug the other walkin’ fossil,” Sam suggested and Steve reluctantly pulled back, eyeing Bucky and then Owen, but with Owen, he was staring at him like a father stared at his daughter's boyfriend for the first time, and although it was amusing, he’d rather Owen stay alive.

\----------

Bucky should really talk to Owen about why Steve continued to stare at him like that. He seemed confused every time Steve eyed him like he defiled Bucky without his consent or something. It was both amusing and worrisome.

They were heading through the staff bays, walking in the opposite direction to where more guards were heading out into the main area of the resort, to take out more birds. Dearing was currently on the phone to the main room where she worked, the dark-haired woman, Zara, actually turned out to be Miss Dearing’s partner, romantically like Steve and Sam. Zach and Gray were close, walking in the centre of a circle they all made to keep them from getting lost.

“Lowrey, I’m on my way back to you,” he heard Dearing say over the phone to whoever had answered. Bucky’s attention was still on Owen, his eyes flicking over to him every now and again. The kiss had still surprised him, but he didn’t _not_ like it. He’d really enjoyed it. “What d’you mean ‘Use the Raptors’?” she stopped, the rest of the group following.

“Son of a bitch!” Owen snapped, seeming completely pissed about it. There were a few moments of him seathing on the spot and Dearing muttering stuff over the phone when heard creaking of metal. He glanced over his shoulder to where the sound was coming from and his eyes widened, seeing the big metal gates being pushed again, almost bending the metal bar holding it shut.

“Guys,” he muttered, drawing attention and they all looked towards where he was looking.

Almost immediately, they started walking backwards and they saw Owen climb into one of two big Landrovers. They packed into both, Bucky, Owen, Dearing and the kids in one, Steve, Sam, Clint and Zara in the other. And it was just as they gate bar broke, people piling in with the flying dinosaurs following. Steve and Owen reserved back fast, the kids yelling in the back to drive. The two rovers parked up across from each other in little cutoffs, people running straight through the centre. Bucky could see Steve and Sam in the front seats, but just barely over all the people running past.

“This does not feel safe,” Zach called, panting heavily.

“Can we stay with you,” Gray asked straight after and Bucky glanced towards Owen, seeing the crease in his brow. He was worried, concerned and he was sure that no one got to do anything with his Raptors except _him._ They were _his_ creatures. He seemed to be the only one that could ever get that close to them without any attacking.

“I’m never leaving you as long as you live,” Dearing said from the seat behind Bucky, sounding like a parent for a moment there and then there was a lot of stuttering from the kids.

“No, no, no… him!” Bucky then looked over his shoulder, the two pointing at him and he was blank for a moment. The kids wanted to stay with him?

“Looks like you got yourself a fanbase,” his eyes then turned to Owen again, who had a lazy smile on his face, amused for the moment and Bucky huffed a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note:  
> \- I decided to have Claire and Zara have a relationship since I felt like I gave her nothing through this story. I hope you like it.  
> \- I also felt like Bucky could let Steve finally hug him after all that's happened, that he and Steve actually needed it. Plus, Bucky forgot about the reluctance of touch because of Owen, I hope some of you noticed that Owen had unknowingly eased Bucky into touch. ;) [Sneaky Daggy was sneaky]  
> \- I thought that it'd be amusing for the kids to want to stay with Bucky since Bucky needed the love/fanbase and it'd have a bit more of an impact since Bucky's still stronger and more adapted to fighting with/without weapons, so the kids would choose the one with the higher chance of keeping them safe. [If that makes sense]
> 
> Other Side Note:  
> \- 3.4k words in this chapter. Didn't expect it to be that long. Didn't expect it to be that long, but I'm sure that I could've added more to it. I just decided to cut off on the part that was before the scene they got to the Raptor Pen where Hoskins gets another punch to the face, but by Owen.  
> \- Next chapter may be the chapter where Owen and Bucky get some more time together and it *might* be the hot and steamy chapter where they get down and dirty. Totally excited.  
> \- Let me know what you thought of this chapter, what your favourite scene was and don't be afraid to ask questions :)  
> \- If you want regular updates on this story, follow my [AO3 Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m9YPu3X)


	9. Chapter 9

When they had a chance, Owen and Steve booked it from where they sat, the crowd roaring passed, screaming and trying to avoid getting caught by the loose dinosaurs. The two Landrovers and had left, Owen directing them back to the Raptor Pen. He seemed pissed, the anger seeming to grow in his eyes the closer they got and he held it back. He could see that he was trying to keep a straight face. Bucky would give him props, he was doing well to hold it all back and concentrate on driving. Bucky himself knew how to restrain himself, but he never really did. Punching Hoskins after that Hydra talk was an example of that.

It was already pretty much dark by the time they drove into the area, lights everywhere with way more guards and suited up people than there should be. There were a lot there, a lot more than earlier when they were there on the tour. They looked about ready to go into battle, guns everywhere.

He huffed lightly to himself as they stopped and turned to see Owen before he smoothly climbed out. Bucky immediately climbed out with him, but he only walked to the front of the truck as Steve pulled up beside them, the group climbing out and stopping close to where Bucky was.

“The Mother Hen has finally arrived,” Hoskins stated smugly as he turned and started walking towards Owen as Owen got closer. He could see all the tension shift and he wasn’t surprised when he saw the Handler pull his fist back and pelt the guy full force in the face. The kids in the back and a few of the Avengers cawing in pain at seeing it.

“Eight out of ten. Buck still holds First place ‘cause of the punch from earlier,” Clint spoke up, jabbing him lightly in the ribs with his elbow and it drew a bemused huff from Bucky, revisiting that moment. He’d been angry at him for taking the matter of Hydra and the Winter Soldier so easily like it wasn’t a big deal. He was an idiot. Still was.

“Wish I hit him with my left,” he commented, glancing down at his crossed arms and clenching the metal fist, hearing the crunching of the metal scraping metal. He wished he really did, because then maybe the man wouldn’t have done this. He’d be in the hospital needing facial reconstruction.

“That would’ve killed him,” he heard Steve speak up, frustration clear in the baseline of his tone, a mild disappointment in the forefront towards what Bucky had said. They were still trying to get him out of the ‘Can I kill him?’ stage and it was a very slow process. Bucky hated a lot of people in this time and he regularly asked if he could kill that person, to which the answer was always no.

“Or at least broken his jaw,” Clint spoke up again and he could hear the lack of empathy. He wouldn’t care if Bucky broke him and had him sent out. He doubted that anyone really cared about this man except his own mother. And that was a push.

“Get the hell outta here and stay away from my animals,” Bucky could see that even after the punch, Owen was holding back. He only hit him once, but he knew anger and range and intense restraint when he saw it. 

“Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch,” the Soldier felt the woman behind him and he turned enough so that Dearing could slip between himself and Steve and head over, pure authority in her step. She was angry as well, but definitely not as angry as Owen.

“Oh Jesus, How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?” Hoskins sounded like a Hydra Agent and it made his stomach churn. Even with what was said, there was no remorse or empathy in his tone when he spoke of the dead.

“It’s not a mission. It’s a field test,” the black guy, the other handler, stated flatly and he didn’t seem pleased either. Though it wasn’t like he would be. If he loved these Raptors as much as Owen, then he’d clearly be just as pissed.

“This is an InGen situation now,” Hoskins replied with a sharp edge to his tone and Bucky gritted his metal fist, the metal scraping being a tad audible. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt a tad… protective? “Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody’s gonna get off this island. You’re gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives-. No, no, no, Better yet, how your animals saved lives,” he was up in Owen’s face and he gritted his teeth and jaw. It was stupid, but he felt a little protective of a fully grown man that could handle himself.

“They’ve never been out of containment. It’s crazy,” the black guy spoke up again, his tone coming off as obvious and flat. It was clear where he stood, in that this was the worst idea and Bucky had to agree with him.

“Let’s move it out!” Hoskins yelled towards the mass of men to make them move faster, returning his gaze back to Owen straight after. “This is happening. With or without you,” Bucky let a huff slip between his lips and just watched as the man strode away, leaving Owen and Dearing there in silence.

There was a long moment of silence, Steve leaving his side for just a moment and then Sam was there, a hand on his shoulder.

“So, what was that earlier?” Bucky glanced at him, staring with a quirked brow in question. There was a sigh. “He kissed you. You didn’t pull back. What was that about?” Ah, he was talking about the kiss, after he kicked the bird off of him and he… Bucky shrugged and glanced away, over to Owen who seemed anxious, his arms crossed tight over his chest as he talked something out with Dearing and the Black guy.

“I saved him, he kissed me,” he replied flatly, no emotion to his tone. He’d processed it or attempted to anyway. It wasn’t just a  _ ‘thank you for saving my ass’ _ kiss. It was something else and he wasn’t sure what. He needed to test what it was, but he didn’t know how he’d bring it up to the other man, or when they’d actually get the chance to talk, considering the situation.

“Did you like it?” Sam pressed and Bucky glanced to him again, watching him for a stretched out few seconds, catching sight of Steve coming back around the corner of the Land-Rover with a few bags in hand, bags that held their suits and weapons.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” he finally answered as Steve stopped beside them and handed out the big bags. Bucky took his and slung it over his shoulder. He didn’t change in front of the group. He didn’t want to see the guilt on their faces, Steve especially, whenever they saw the marred and butchered skin that the metal slating of his arm was melted into.

So he huffed and stepped away, moving towards the other quarter of the group. Dearing and Owen seemed done with their chat so he just sauntered over and slowed as he closed in. Dearing turned and strode passed him with a forced smile and left. He continued and stopped beside him, clearing his throat lightly to get his attention, which was simple enough. 

“Hey, what’s up. You okay?” his tone sounded strained, pent up. He was still angry but was holding back really well, considering.

“Got a place where I can change?” he could see the way he glanced over Bucky’s shoulder at the Avengers changing in public and Bucky didn’t want to explain as to why he didn’t want to do what they were doing. Plus, this was probably the only chance he’d have to talk, if only for a few seconds, if not minutes.

“Yeah, over here,” Owen reached out and patted his shoulder, directing him towards a building off to the side, half hidden by trees. It was a decent distance away from the masses and he was thankful for that. It hopefully meant no interruptions. “That your battle gear or something?” Bucky glanced up with a questioning hum and noticed how he gestured to the big bag.

“Yeah. I can’t fight in jeans and a shredded shirt,” he huffed bemusedly as they got closer and once they were at the front of the building, Owen pulled out a set of keys, fiddling for a moment before opening the door and letting him step in first. It was dark, but warm and seemed lived in, or regularly used.

“This is an on-base facility. I’ve slept here a lot,”  he heard the door close behind him and a lot of shifting before the lights flickered on. It wasn’t so much a mess as it was a workspace. Paper, old drink cans and bottles. Not an alcoholic. There were clothes spread around like he’d had a swift change a few times but never cleaned up.

“Better than the apartment I stayed in when I was on the run. I shoulda come here,” he joked. It was actually on par considering his apartment barely had anything and didn’t seem livable unless you were, in fact, a hobo or homeless and didn’t have anything decorative to his name.

“I’d have kept you hidden,” Bucky turned to Owen with half of a sceptical smile on his lips as the Handler stepped over to a door and held it open for him, gesturing for him to step in. “Kept the Winter Soldier all snug and safe,” he scoffed and strode over, slipping past the man into the bedroom. It was cleaner in there and he dropped the bag on to the bed, pulling his gear out for a swift change.

“That right?” Bucky asked with his smile still there. If he actually could, he’d have tested that theory and gone back in time to see if that were true. He’d have loved to see if this man would have sheltered him as the Winter Soldier.

The Soldier reached down and immediately stripped himself of his shirt, dropping it behind him and then reached down, unlacing his belt and opening up the button-fly. He kicked his boots off easily as he pulled his pants down and then off.

“Mhmm,” Bucky paused, glancing up and over at the other man. He seemed heavily distracted and was staring, watching him intently. Owen wasn’t focused on his face. His eyes were slowly roaming his body and he then realized that the kiss really had been something and he was sure that it was something like lust… maybe it was an  _ in the moment _ thing like this seemed to be.

“Gonna keep staring,  _ Owen?” _ he purposely deepened his voice, catching the man’s eyes for a moment and Bucky could see the slight dilation in his pupils. It wasn’t much but noticeable for Bucky to see.

The man scoffed and returned to watching him, roaming eyes following the lines of his body and Bucky bit the inside of his lip at the way he made it so obvious and clear that he was appreciating the view. Normally, he hated staring, all kinds of staring, but this was… it felt nice and made him feel warm inside that someone would find him attractive even with the arm. And Owen even knew who he was! He knew that he was the Winter Soldier and yet he was still watching him with those  _ bedroom eyes. _

Bucky swallowed and stared at him in return, watching his face as he slowly turned so that his arm was in sight, the tattered and butchered skin of where the metal was melted to his body included.

He saw the way he took a sharp breath when he saw it, but there wasn’t any pity there. He just eyed it over and continued down his body like it was simply a limb and Owen really had no idea how much Bucky felt as he just shrugged off the arm.

The Soldier took a breath and forced himself to take a step towards him, getting closer until he was standing directly in front of him, Owen now watching his face with dilated eyes and he stared up at the slightly taller man, still chewing on the inside of his lips.

“Can I?” Bucky asked softly, not really sure what he was asking for, but Owen seemed to. He had a smile on his face, growing wider and there was a short laugh as they just stood there for a moment, Owen smirking at him. 

Owen suddenly dipped down, softly closing their mouths together. The soldiers’ hands reached up, lacing his waist while the other rested along the man’s neck and they were slow, Owen just easing him into it with kiss after kiss, mouths gradually opening and he felt the Handlers tongue slide along his.

They were there for a few seconds, just kissing and tasting each other when he felt the man start moving, clothes being thrown off and he felt the man’s hands return to him, lower and brushing his hips. He felt the hot palms go lower still, fingers grabbing the back of his thighs and he was lifted, Bucky holding on easily. Though it was unexpected.

He was dropped to the bed, Owen immediately leaning over him and pressing down against him with his knees keeping his legs spread. The man was still wearing his pants, though his shirts were gone, and Bucky tried forcing the man up, seeing the reluctance in his movements as he pulled back, but a grin beamed across his face when the soldier reached his hands down and started prying the belt apart, taking down his button fly.

They were thrown aside, their underwear going with them and Owen was back, pressing hard down against him with his arms wrapped around his body. Bucky groaned and arched up, roughly kissing him back and holding him tightly close with his arms wrapped around his upper half. He could feel the hardening shafts between them, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach again and the anticipation.

“C’mon,” he muttered muffly against the Handlers mouth, hearing the faint groan and feeling the rough pressing against him, the light rocking of his pelvis. But he then drew back quickly, his eyes wide.

“I don’t have condoms,” Owen bit his lip and stared down at him, maybe regretting that they started this and thinking that they couldn’t finish.

“Enhanced metabolism,” he’d almost growled, his brow creasing for just a moment. “I can’t pick anything up,” he added and hooked his legs over his thighs, drawing him closer and feeling Owen rock against him again.

“I mean-...I’m clean, so you’re fine, but-... you sure?” was he really asking for polite consent right now? Sure, barebacking wasn’t very clean or completely hygienic if one of the two never washed regularly, but he was more than sure Owen did.

“Yes,” Bucky had almost whined, having resisted letting it slip. He watched as the Handler stared, his eyes still wide, but with a different glint in his eyes than before. And soon after, he felt the man shift enough until he was looking down between where their legs were entangled. He spat into his hand and reached down, lathering his hole and pressing a finger in, a second swiftly following and he threaded them in and out, twisting and curling and then adding a third and doing the same. He felt his body reacting and he squirmed slightly.

The fingers withdrew and he waited a moment, Bucky glancing up to see Owen staring directly at him as his hips inched forward. His eyes dazedly closed at the feel of him pushing in, penetrating his ring and walls and breaching through the muscles pushing back on the intrusion. It felt hot. He moved smoothly, slipping in easily.

“Aahh,” he breathed, using his legs that were resting on Owen’ to pull him closer. He’d caught the faint sound of the Handler chuckling, gradually opening his eyes to see the aroused smirk on his lips.

The man leaned down, hands returning to wrap around him and press their torsos together, rocking lightly against each other. In turn, that made it so his shaft was rocking inside of him, quick jerks of back and forth, pressing deeper and deeper each time. He couldn’t get over how fast the heat had risen.

Bucky smirked up at him, his lips ghosting and brushing against his. “Didn’t think this would be on the tour-,” a gasp broke his sentence. His eyes slammed shut and he whined against the Handler, his body shuddering and his muscles wavering. Whatever Owen had just struck, his body clearly liked it and he couldn't function for a moment.

He forced his eyes open a little and stared up at the man, seeing the wide smirk and glazed over gaze aimed at him. He gasped again, minorly this time, due to the speed up. Bucky panted and tried rocking back on him, rolling his hips along with the thrusting. He swallowed thick and reached up, his flesh hand gripping the man’s hair, lightly tugging as he pressed their mouth together. He arched and groaned into his mouth, whining slightly and rutting up against him. His heated abs were pressing in and rubbing against his own, their thin layer of sweat making them glide easily and seem to stick slightly. And the sweat mixing with the spit around his ring and Owen’ shaft just seemed to make them move faster, the Handler seeping deeper, harder and almost slamming passed his walls of muscle.

Bucky dropped his head back, gasping and groaning with lips suddenly attaching themselves to his neck, biting, sucking and kissing. He gripped hard at the man’s back, his fingers digging in, though he tried to be as gentle as possible with his left. Instead, with a moment to manage some thought, he pulled his metal hand from his back and fisted at the bedsheets beside his head. He didn’t want to hurt him.

The soldier whined again when he hit the same spot from before, his mind turning white for a moment. A shot of arousal was sent right through him, stinging at his nerves and forcing him to arch up against the Handler. He couldn’t help but let the faint and fast breaths that panted from him, his chest falling and rising quickly. And then he’d hit it again, another whine, longer but deeper being drawn from him. Owen seemed to get faster and harder, slamming against his pelvis and hearing the faint slaps of skin on skin.

“Owen,” he groaned, his right hand digging into his back and definitely leaving marks. He could feel the muscles under his fingers tensing with the rough treatment, yet he said nothing, no protests to the pain that he knew he was inflicting. Thankfully, he’d moved his other one, or there’d be blood.

Bucky could feel him starting to bite at his neck, the teeth digging in harder as he thrusted roughly and groaned against his skin. The sensation only added to this and the heat boiling in his stomach dropped and spread and his sac was tight and raw. His body was gradually starting to convulse, forcing himself back on the Handler and Owen seemed all too eager to meet him and thrusted harder, rocking frantically with him as they groaned and whined and that same spot was a repeatedly aimed at target, hitting it each time and he eventually moaned when the heat spread so fast and hard through him, involuntarily arching him up and a stiffening against him. Owen seemed to have done the same, but he’d bitten down on him, rows of teeth sinking into the skin between his neck and shoulder.

Bucky panted harshly, Owen panting the same around the skin and muscle still between his teeth. He’d make a joke about having been around the Raptors too long, but he was too relaxed and in bliss. He liked the afterglow and a moment of memory told him that that hadn’t changed.

“Was not expecting that,” Owen muttered against his skin after retracting his teeth from his shoulder and Bucky huffed a chuckle, the man still lying above him, heat mixing between them and their sweat soaking together.

“Best part of the tour by far,” he replied softly, his mind then focusing on the feeling of the Handler drawing out of him. Realization told him that he’d released inside and he huffed, staring up at the ceiling. He’d really need a shower. Did they even have that in this little shack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note:  
> \- This chapter was pretty fun to write.  
> \- I needed the moment where Clint actually scored the punch. I really thought that that'd be something he'd do xD
> 
> Other Side Note:  
> \- I did in fact re-use and edit a sex scene that I'd already used for an older story I did with Wade Wilson/Bucky Barnes. It's an entire story of Plot With Porn where there's sex or sexual content every other chapter/ If you want to check it out, look [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284400/chapters/16540849)  
> \- Something interesting will happen now that they'd gone and done this now.


End file.
